


Practice Makes Perfect

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris overhears boyfriend Adam talk about Kris’s blow job technique (or lack thereof) and Kris attempts to improve and does, but Adam becomes jealous and possessive when he finds out what Kris did to get so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRADAMBOMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRADAMBOMB/gifts).



Kris saw the two cars parked on the driveway as he pulled up to Adam’s house in his blue Ford hybrid. Next to Adam’s black Mustang, he recognized the cars as belonging to Adam’s two best friends, Brad and Cassidy. He would normally love having the boys come over, but Kris was tired, having worked a double shift at the bar and then doing the closing since Seth needed to leave early due to a family emergency. Nearly four in the morning, Kris was exhausted and he hoped the boys wouldn’t mind if he just said hello and crawled into bed and passed out. 

Quietly, he walked into the brightly lit house and was surprised that the house was quiet. He wondered where the three of them were so he could say hello to them. He dropped his messenger bag on the floor by the kitchen doorway and followed the sound of Adam’s rich laughter to the back patio. The sliding door to the backyard was open, the gentle breeze blowing the sheer curtains into the dining nook. 

Taking a breath, Kris put a smile on his face to greet his boyfriend and their two friends, when he heard Brad’s voice. 

“—so he’s not giving you good head?” 

Kris stopped, hiding behind the curtains, looking out at the three of them sitting on the patio deck chairs facing the swimming pool. Adam laughed, shaking his head. 

“The blow jobs are sweet, but they’re nothing to brag about,” Adam announced, his voice full of affectionate mirth. 

Brad and Cassidy started laughing, talking over each other. 

“—that sucks, baby, and not in a good way—“ 

“—why aren’t you teaching him how to do it right—“ 

Adam laughed again. “What the fuck do you think I’ve been doing the last two months? First of all, it took me like four weeks to even get him into my bed; and now, we’ve gotten to blow jobs and he’s still trying to figure things out.” 

“That’s what you get for dating a virgin, Adam.” Cassidy said, giggling. 

Adam snorted. “Have you seen my boyfriend? He’s adorable and hot. It’s totally worth it.” 

“True, Kristopher is gorgeous,” Brad agreed, laughing. “Too bad he’s too new to know what he’s doing.” 

Kris felt his face flush hot, his body trembling in embarrassment. He knew that he had a lot of things to learn – and boy, did he want to learn them all – but he had no idea that Adam found him so awful in bed. 

“Why don’t you give him directions? That boy looks like he’d totally follow directions,” Cassidy said, snickering. 

“ _Ohhhhhh_ , he does follow directions, but he just lacks technique. At some point, I shouldn’t have to tell him how to lick, when to suck, keep his teeth covered, and to not stop when I’m about to come,” Adam said, chuckling. 

Brad snorted. “I hate it when newbies do that! Why do they stop, right when it’s getting good?” 

“I know, right?” 

“Does he swallow?” 

“He does; Kris is a _good_ boy. Well, he licks everything up because he pulls away right when I’m coming and…just...” 

Adam and Brad laughed together. 

Cassidy sighed. “So I guess he doesn’t deep throat or anything like that.”

“I think that might be beyond Kristopher’s abilities.” 

Adam laughed. “I’m not going to give up on him, though. All new gay boys are teachable.”

“Trainable,” Brad added, saucily. 

Kris closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Well, he thought, thank goodness for small favors that Adam thought he was “trainable”. He didn’t want to lose Adam because he obviously wasn’t all that good in bed. 

“Maybe when you actually get around to fucking his sweet little ass, it’ll make up for how bad he is at blow jobs,” Cassidy offered. 

All three of them laughed and Kris felt like a total idiot. Why hadn’t Adam ever said anything? He thought back to all the times that they were together. Adam was always so sweet and so gentle. He was patient and loving. If Kris was so bad, then why didn’t Adam tell him? Or at least help Kris learn how to please him? 

_Fucking his sweet little ass._ It sounded like a consolation prize, second best; like giving up his virginity would make up for the fact that Adam didn’t really think he was all that good at anything else. And what if Kris wasn’t good at gay sex? What then? Would Adam break up with him because Kris wasn’t a good…fuck? He wasn’t sure what made him feel worse: that he wasn’t good at giving blow jobs or that he wasn’t ready to let Adam penetrate him so Adam had to make do with a bad blow job. 

“I hope it’ll be worth the wait,” Adam mused, and then giggled. “His ass is to die for. I don’t think he’s ready for rimming yet either. He’s still pretty shy about a lot of things. And there’s no way he’s getting near my ass, not when he hasn’t gotten any technique yet.” 

“Too bad, baby. Kristopher has such a beautiful cocksucking mouth. You’d think he’d be a natural at it,” Brad said, laughing boisterously. 

Kris stepped away from the opened doorway, moving silently across the kitchen and basically running up the stairs to the bedroom. He considered leaving and going back to his own apartment, but since he had told Adam that he was coming over at the end of closing, it would be weird if he never showed up. He wasn’t a liar and when Adam asked him why he didn’t come over, Kris didn’t want to have to lie. But how could he tell Adam the truth? How was he going to face Brad and Cassidy now? 

Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his clothes and tossing everything to a corner, Kris crawled under the cool sheets and closed his eyes. He would figure it out; he’d figure out how to be better at giving blowjobs. He’d—he’d watch more gay porn or go to a sex shop or something. 

He opened his eyes and stared at the dark wall. Sex shop. Yes. He could get one of those toys and practice. He could figure out how to take all of Adam and…and get better with his technique. He was certain he could get better. 

He just needed to practice. 

*** 

“Hey, baby, when did you get in?” Adam whispered against his ear, arms curling around him from behind. 

“Late,” Kris murmured, sleepily. 

Adam kissed the back of his neck and nipped against his shoulder. “You too tired for a little fun?” 

He opened his eyes and stared out into the darkness of the bedroom. “Um…are you going to be mad if I said yes?” 

Adam chuckled, sucking on his earlobe, sending shivers down his body. “Yes to being too tired or yes to having a little fun?” 

Kris smiled, taking a deep breath. “How about in the morning?” 

“It is morning, baby.” 

“I really am tired, I’m sorry.” 

Adam squeezed his warmly and kissed the side of his head. “Get some rest, Kristopher, it can wait.” 

“Thanks,” he said, feeling utterly relieved by the reprieve – and then guilty that he felt relieved. He _did_ want to make love with his boyfriend but…he was feeling stupid and whatever bit of confidence he had was kind of gone. Maybe if they both got some sleep, Kris would feel better about it to try. 

Or maybe Adam would just forget and Kris wouldn’t feel so pathetic. 

*** 

Pleasure was tugging him from sleep. 

He felt large hands on his thighs, holding his legs open, and a wet and hot mouth moving slowly up and down his cock. He broke out of sleep and opened his eyes to see Adam’s mouth on him, slow and steady, getting Kris to where he so desperately needed and wanted to be: coming in Adam’s mouth. 

“Adam…” 

“Hmmm…” Adam moaned around his mouthful, sending shivers down Kris’s thighs. He sank all the way down; the feeling was so intense and thrilling as Adam swallowed around his head, throat tightening and squeezing. Kris groaned, biting his bottom lip from the sensation. 

Kris stared up at the ceiling, trying to categorize Adam’s movements, trying to distance himself from the pleasure to figure out how Adam could do this to him and make him feel so out of control. How did Adam know his body better than Kris? 

“I can feel you softening,” Adam murmured, licking up the length of his cock. “You’re either thinking too much or you’re trying to make it last. Either way, you’re going to come in my mouth, Kristopher, so get ready for it.” 

Kris stared down his body to see Adam smirking up at him, blue eyes bright with amusement as he took the head of his cock back into his mouth, sucking hard as he flicked his tongue over the slit. Kris gasped, hands clenching for the bed sheets as the strong suction pulled a zing of pleasure down his spine and into his balls, panting as he wiggled against Adam’s hold on his thighs, arching on the bed, and watching as Adam just bobbed his head, faster and faster, sucking so hard that his cheeks were caved in. 

“Adam—Adam—ohhhhh! Mmmmm…” 

Kris collapsed on the bed, trying to breathe as pleasure hot and intense filled his body, right into his fingers and toes. He let out a soft whine as Adam continued to suck him, gently now, and just licking and licking, tongue rolling around the head and swallowing everything. 

He pulled off of Kris’s cock and slid up his body, kissing him and sliding his tongue into Kris’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, accepting the kiss, tasting his come, and moaned with pleasure. Adam smiled, looking at him. 

“Good morning, Kristopher.” 

“Morning,” he whispered, licking his lips and meeting the pretty eyes. He reached down between them, curling his hand around Adam’s cock. He was so hot and hard, wet at the tip, and he tried to stroke him from the awkward angle. “Want me to help with this?” 

“Just—let me—“ Adam got off of Kris and rolled onto his back, smiling. He took Kris’s hand and licked the palm, getting it wet, and lowered his hand to curl around his cock. “Just use your hand to get me off, baby. It won’t take that long anyway.” 

“Oh. But I could—“ He slid down the bed to Adam’s cock, intending to suck on the head, but Adam ran his fingers into Kris’s bed-mussed hair and pulled him up. 

“Kiss me and use your hand, that’s all I need.” 

Kris stared at him for a moment and then gave him a small smile, nodding. He curled his hand around Adam’s thickness and began stroking him, slowly. Adam grinned, pulling him closer and kissing his mouth. 

“Faster, baby,” Adam said against his lips. “Just go fast and squeeze your fingers tight when you get to the tip.” 

Kris kissed his mouth, trying to coordinate the kissing and stroking, squeezing, wanting it to be good for Adam and wondering if there was anything he could do for his boyfriend that would ever be good enough. 

***** 

Kris took a fortifying breath and opened the door to the popular and infamous Melrose Avenue store. He had driven past it numerous times; had heard his friends at the bar talk about it; but he’d never been inside and he wasn’t even sure if he should be going in now. But after what Adam had told his friends a week ago…Kris didn’t want to let his embarrassment stop him from improving his technique. 

Ever since that night, Adam hadn’t really asked for a blow job, preferring for Kris to get him off with his hand while they kissed. Kris wasn’t sure what it meant…no, he knew exactly what it meant. Adam didn’t ask for a blow job because it wasn’t good enough to get him off. Maybe he was just trying to save Kris his pride. He sighed, staring at the doorway. 

It was now or never…and Kris didn’t want to think about what would happen if it was never. He _really_ liked Adam; felt like he could fall in love with Adam and that Adam could fall in love with him. Adam was bold and sometimes outrageous but deeply kind and sweetly romantic. The first few weeks of their relationship, Adam pretty much “wooed” him with attention and affection, confident in his attraction to Kris and determined to date him. How could Kris ignore someone like Adam? He was a force to be reckoned with! And not only that, Adam proudly introduced Kris to his friends and to his mom. Everything Adam did showed Kris that they were headed for something long term. As Kris’s first (and perhaps only) boyfriend, Adam was perfect. 

He was perfect _for_ Kris. 

But if their sex life wasn’t good…

Making a decision, he walked into the store and was pleasantly surprised. It was bright and clean, everything organized neatly on the shelves, with some old _Depeche Mode_ playing in the background. It didn’t look like a sex shop – well, Kris was expecting it to be dirty and kind of seedy – and he took a few more steps into the store, looking around, completely lost – and a little embarrassed by all the blatant sexual paraphernalia – and trying not to blush like it was his first time in a sex shop. 

Even though it was his first time in a sex shop. 

“Hey, welcome to _Pleasure Palace_. I’m Tommy. Can I help you find something?” 

Kris looked over at the skinny guy with pink and blond hair, wearing a faded _Tears for Fears_ tee-shirt and black jeans, grinning down at him from the ladder. He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up. “Hey, I, uh…I think…there’s something…” 

Tommy chuckled and jumped down the two steps of the ladder and walked closer to him. “It’s cool, man, take your time. What’s your name?” 

“I’m Kris,” he said, holding out his hand politely. 

Tommy shook it, giving him a warm smile. “Gay, straight, bisexual, or trying to figure it out?” 

“Gay,” he murmured, blushing slightly. “I’ve been out for about six months.” 

“Welcome to the family,” Tommy said, looking at him fondly. 

“You?” 

“Bi, but leaning right now to hetero since I met my girl,” he said, casually. “So. What can I help you with?” 

Kris looked around the shop and walked to a corner, waving Tommy towards him. “I, uh, I’ve been dating this guy—a really great guy named Adam—and, uh, it’s been three months now and…you know, we’re taking it slow because I’m still, you know, trying to figure things out. And…” he closed his eyes, utterly mortified that he was going to tell a total stranger how bad he was in bed. 

He glanced up at Tommy, expecting him to start mocking Kris, but instead, he found the guy just giving him a friendly smile. 

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Tommy said, keeping his voice low. “It’s kind of different from when you’re with a girl, right?” 

Kris nodded, looking at the carpet. “I just want it to be good for him. He’s been out for like, ten years, and he’s pretty much done it all and…there’s nothing I have that compares to it.”

Tommy put a comforting hand on Kris’s shoulder. “Look, man, you don’t have to try and impress him. Communicate with him, keep learning what makes him feel good and—“ 

“You don’t get it,” Kris said, sighing. “I’m not _good_ at it. He says it’s okay, but ever since I overhead him talking about me to his best friends, he hasn’t asked for it and…he just wants a hand job.” 

“First of all, him talking about you like that to his friends, that’s a fucking douche bag move. Are you sure you even want to be with him? He’s your first, right?” Tommy watched as Kris nodded. “So he should know that it’ll take time. Honestly, no matter who you’re with, if you’re together for the first time, it takes awhile before you figure out what the other person likes. It just takes a bit of patience and a lot of practice.” 

Kris stared at him. “That’s what I need. Practice.” 

Tommy chuckled. “So why don’t you practice on your boyfriend? I’m sure he’s not going to turn you down, pretty boy like you.” 

“I just want it to be really good for him.” 

“Okay,” he said, nodding. “So you want to practice.” He grinned and motioned for Kris to follow him down the aisle to the other side of the store. “If you want to practice without your boyfriend, your next best option is to get a dildo. And if you get a lifelike dildo, it’ll give you a better experience.” 

He grabbed a bright green dildo and held it out to Kris. 

Kris stared at it and flushed. “Uh…do you have something that’s not neon green?” 

Tommy grinned and placed it back on the shelf. “Sometimes, the more lifelike ones can be kind of intimidating. Here, this could be a good starter dildo. It’s average sized, not too thick, not too long. Has a really well defined head. It could give you a chance to experiment, see if you can work out the basics.” 

Kris stared at the flesh colored dildo in his hand. It felt kind of like a cock covered with a condom but without the body heat underneath. He stared at the veins that ran up and down the length of the dildo, the flared head. He couldn’t really imagine putting his mouth on it and…

“Okay,” Tommy said, taking it from him and putting it back on the shelf. He looked at Kris for a long moment. “I can tell that you’re not really interested in practicing on a dildo. Not the same as giving a blow job to someone you care about.” 

Kris met his brown eyes and smiled, grateful that Tommy understood. “Yeah. I guess this was a stupid idea.” 

“It’s not a stupid idea,” Tommy said, shaking his head. “I think…you just need a more…how can I say this without scaring you off…you need someone who’s comfortable talking about it and helping you work through some of the things techniques. Someone who knows how to handle the equipment, so to speak.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not like I want to just…go try it out on some random guy. I don’t want anyone else but Adam.” 

Tommy smiled, looking at him. “I think that’s awesome. You’re the kind of guy who does relationships, not one night stands.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Look, my girl, Veronica, she’s a counselor. Not a sex counselor or anything like that. She’s a high school guidance counselor and she listens to kids talk about all sorts of problems. She’s real cool. She’s a good listener. I think she’d like meeting you and you guys can talk about techniques and stuff.” 

Kris stared at him for a long moment and then burst into laughter, shaking his head. “Dude, did you just offer your girlfriend to teach me how to give a blow job?” 

Tommy laughed. “Well, I could always let you practice on me, but since you’re not into cheating on your boyfriend, this was the best thing I could come up with.” 

“Do you offer everyone who comes in here this kind of…customer service?” 

“No,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be an asshole. You seem like you could really use a friend.” 

Kris did feel like an asshole. He bit his lip and smiled in apology. “I’m sorry, Tommy. That was an asshole thing to say.” He took a deep breath and stared at the wall of dildos, knowing that he wasn’t going to really learn anything about blow jobs by buying one. “Look…I really could use a friend; someone who isn’t going to make fun of me, someone who’ll help me figure out what I’m doing wrong. I don’t have a lot of friends here and…I really like Adam a lot. I don’t want to lose him because our sex life isn’t all that great.” 

“Come over tonight,” Tommy said, pulling his iPhone from his back pocket. “Give me your number and I’ll call you and send you a text to our house.” 

Kris stared at him, telling himself that he didn’t know Tommy. This could end so badly. He was pretty sure that Tommy wasn’t a serial killer, but stranger things could happen in LA. “Look, I appreciate you helping me but—“ 

“I know, you totally just met me and I’m inviting you over to get sex lessons from my girlfriend,” Tommy said, chuckling. “You can totally talk to my boss. She’ll vouch for you that I’m a good guy. I’ve been working here for three years and she’s met my girl, Roni, and she knows we’re okay. You can talk to anyone who works here.” 

Kris looked around and saw a few of the sales people at the front of the store by the registers. He glanced at Tommy again and took a deep breath. “Don’t be offended or anything but I’m going to talk to one of them, okay?” 

Tommy laughed, nodding. “My name is Tommy Ratliff.” 

Kris felt kind of stupid going up to the front of the store. He looked at the three people standing at the register and basically asked if he could trust Tommy Ratliff. All three of them looked surprised, but they quickly reassured him that Tommy was a good guy, that they knew him well. Kris blushed, thanking them, and walked back to where Tommy was waiting. 

He smirked slightly, raising his eyebrow. “Verdict?” 

“They really like you,” Kris said, grinning. “And they said that I could trust you with my life.” 

He pulled out his iPhone and gave his number to Tommy. A moment later, Tommy’s number appeared on his screen and he saved it, adding him to his contacts. 

“My name is Kristopher Allen,” he said, smiling. 

“Nice to meet you.” Tommy laughed. “Come by the around seven.” He gave Kris a long look. “And if you don’t feel comfortable coming tonight, then just text me and we can meet another night.” 

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” he said, feeling serious and scared. 

“Sometimes, taking a risk is worth it in the end.” 

***** 

For the first time since Kris and Adam started dating exclusively, Kris _lied_ to him – not even a good lie. He was sure Adam saw right through it. Instead of going out to dinner with Adam, he had said that he needed some time alone to write a few songs. Adam was excited, agreeing to give Kris some space, and made him promise to play new songs for Adam as soon as he was finished. Kris felt like the biggest asshole for lying – and now, he had to write a new song to play for his boyfriend! 

When did his life become this stupid and dramatic? 

He walked up to Tommy’s house, a small one level cottage outside the city, and knocked on the door, ducking his head to hide the fact that he was standing outside his house, as if Tommy’s neighbors knew the reason why Kris was there. 

The door opened and a pretty girl with long red hair wearing a white tank top and long brown skirt smiled at him. “Kris?” 

“Hi,” he said, nodding. 

“Come on in, I’m Veronica Mason. You can call me Roni,” she said, taking his hand and literally dragging him into the front hallway. “Tommy! Kris is here!” 

“Cool!” 

“Come on, Kris, don’t be nervous. We’re all friends here,” she said, giving him a wide smile. “Trust me, this is going to be fine.” 

Kris blushed, following her into the living room. He glanced around the room, finding it really warm and cozy – nothing about it screamed “serial killers live here”. The couches looked soft and inviting, there were two arm chairs, there was jazz on the stereo, only one lamp was on and a few candles were lit on the coffee table. Kris felt his eyes widen when he saw the…ohmygod…the dildos on the coffee table. 

Tommy walked into the living room and gave Kris a warm hug. “Glad you made it.” 

“I can’t stay too long,” he said, returning the hug and feeling so much better for it. 

“No problem,” he said, putting his arm around Kris’s shoulder and moving him into the living room. “Roni and I went through the store and found a few things for you to try out. Everything is new and we cleaned it so you could take them for a test drive.” 

“Oh God…” 

Tommy laughed, friendly and sweet. “Dude, it’s okay. Really. Come on, have a seat, just chill out.” 

“Would you like something to drink, Kris?” Veronica said, walking to the dining room table and opening a bottle of water but waving to a small collection of different drinks in a bucket of ice. 

“I’ll take the Diet Coke,” he said, smiling. 

She brought them drinks and handed everything out amongst the three of them. Kris opened his can and drank the cool drink, trying not to stare but completely drawn to the objects on the coffee table. 

“This is…your home is lovely,” he said, motioning to the living room with the can. 

Veronica and Tommy laughed, chattering like a couple who’ve been together for a long time, knowing how to share stories with someone new. Kris found that he really liked the two of them. Where Tommy was tattooed arms and hard rock, Veronica balanced him with her hippie girl power. They were a beautiful couple. 

“Come on, sit down and hang out with us,” Veronica said, offering him the couch. 

“Thanks.” Kris sat down and couldn’t stop staring at the different dildos that were laid out on the table. They ranged from short and thin to thick and long. He covered his face with his hand and let out a muffled laugh. “This is kind of…weird.” 

“Let’s just get started so you’re not feeling too awkward,” Tommy suggested, sitting down in an armchair. 

“Too late,” Kris said, laughing. 

“Forget about being nervous,” Veronica said, kneeling on the floor by the coffee table. She picked up one of the smaller dildos. “Look, sweetie, I wasn’t born knowing how to give blow jobs. When Tommy and I first got together, it was kind of awkward for us, too, because we were new to each other. It’s like, all the times we were with other people, that just gave us a foundation, but we still had to work at it to figure out what we liked.” 

Kris nodded, forcing himself to meet her eyes. If she and Tommy were going to talk about their intimate life to him, then he was going to afford them with all the respect he could muster despite being so completely embarrassed. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Adam is really good at everything. It’s like, he just knows all the things that I liked from the get go and…I don’t have the experience to compare.” 

“It’s not about comparing,” Veronica said, gently. “What kind of things do you do to him?” 

“Oh God,” he muttered, covering his face again. 

“Would it be better to demonstrate?” 

Kris stared at her and then stared at the dildos on the table. “Uh…no?” 

“Okay, then just tell us how you get started,” she said, smiling encouragingly at him. 

He took a deep breath and stared at his hands. “Okay. Well, first, I touch him. He likes that.” 

Veronica nodded, moving closer to Tommy and putting a hand on his thigh. Kris stared at them with his mouth opened. She grinned as she ran her hand up Tommy’s inner thigh, her fingers slipping down to tease and stroke his inner thigh before moving up to his upper thigh. “Do you just go right for his cock or do you tease him?” 

“I—I just…put my hand on his cock and stroke him and then I just lick him and start sucking and…that’s pretty much my technique.” 

“That sounds good to me,” Tommy murmured, smiling at him. 

Kris stared at Tommy, biting his lip as the pretty blond closed his eyes, head leaning back against the chair, his legs moving open. 

“Try teasing him when you touch him,” Veronica murmured, her voice low and throaty. “Don’t just go for broke; let him enjoy your touch – let him anticipate your touch. Like this.” 

Kris watched as she just moved her hand and fingers slowly up and down Tommy’s jean covered leg, dipping low here and there, scratching at the inseam. Tommy grinned, his eyes slanted as he gazed at her. 

“Tease,” he murmured, licking his lips. 

“You love it.” Veronica smiled, moving her hand right over his groin, stroking her hand up and down the front of his jeans. “Hmm…nice and hard already, Tommy? Having Kris here is turning you on so much, isn’t it?” 

Kris made some kind of squeaking sound. They both turned to look at him. 

“You all right?” Tommy said, looking over at him. 

“I—I wasn’t expecting…this,” he said, waving his hand at them. “Are you guys going to…in front of me?” 

“Best way to learn, don’t you think?” Veronica said, giving him a sly wink. “And to be honest, Tommy and I talked about it, and we’re okay with you using him as your test subject.” 

Kris gulped and shook his head. “Um, I…um…thanks but…I won’t cheat on Adam.” 

“Hmm…too bad for you, baby,” Veronica said, wiggling her eyebrows up at Tommy, who just laughed good-naturedly. “So, is this okay, Kris? Can we go on? Is this too weird for you?” 

Kris blushed hotly, his cock half hard from watching live porn, but he shook his head. “Just as long as I…stay right here and…watch.” 

“All right,” Veronica said, chuckling. “Tommy is a total exhibitionist so he’ll love it if you just watched.” 

Tommy laughed, sinking back against the arm chair. “Fuck, this is going to be a tease fest, isn’t it?” 

“Well, Kris should get a chance to see various techniques,” she said, smiling up at him. She moved her hand over Tommy’s groin again and Kris could see that he was hard and thick under his jeans. “So, let’s get started, shall we?” 

“Yes,” Tommy whispered, nodding slowly as she unbuttoned his jeans. 

Kris pressed his hand over his mouth and spent the next half hour alternately blushing, covering his eyes, and hiding his own hard on as he watched the live demonstration of one of the hottest blow jobs he had ever seen. Though, to be honest, it really was a fantastic lesson. By the time Veronica had teased and licked and sucked and stroked Tommy until he was arching and whimpering and begging and coming, Kris had lost a little of his shyness and learned a thing or two about blow jobs. 

“Thank you,” he said, softly, looking at the two of them. Veronica had her head against Tommy’s leg, a pleased smile on her face as Tommy stroked her hair in gratitude. 

“Take a couple of the dildos home with you,” Tommy murmured, looking at Kris with dark and hazy eyes full of pleasure. “Practice, practice, practice.” 

“Come over if you want a lesson on how to deep throat,” Veronica said, taking a deep breath and getting to her feet. She stretched and laughed at the same time. “Damn, I need a massage.” 

“Hmmm…baby, you know I’m going to thank you properly later,” Tommy husked at her. 

Kris smiled at them, looking at the dildos on the table. He reached for a short and slender one and one that was a little thicker and longer. “How much do I owe you?” 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Tommy murmured, chuckling softly. “This was more than enough.” 

“But I didn’t do anything.” 

Veronica chuckled. “You didn’t have to. Just being here and watching really got Tommy off good and hard.” 

“Oh,” he said, blushing again. He wasn’t sure what to do next, so he tucked the two dildos into his jacket pocket, standing up slowly. 

“Excuse me if I don’t walk you out,” Tommy said, chuckling softly. 

“He’s pretty much out of it for the next fifteen minutes,” Veronica said, chuckling. She took Kris’s arm, walking him to the front door. “Until he gets his second wind, that is. Then it’s my turn.” 

Kris laughed, shaking his head. “Thank you. Really.” 

“Call us,” she said, smiling at him. “Tommy really liked you and he’s always been a good judge of character. And maybe someday, you’ll bring Adam with you.” 

Kris’s eyes widened. 

“No, not for that!” She said, scandalized. “I meant over for dinner or board games or something.” 

He smiled and gave her a warm hug. “That sounds awesome. I hope…that we’ll still be together long enough for me to bring him over to meet the both of you.” 

“Kris, if he cares for you, the sex will get better in time. Don’t worry about it,” she said, earnestly. “And if the sex doesn’t get better and he’s not patient with you, then maybe you’ll have to reconsider why you’re with someone who wouldn’t put in the time for both of your pleasure, you know?” 

He looked at her and then nodded. “Yeah, I get it.” 

“Good. Then call us if you want me to help you learn how to deep throat,” she said, smiling widely at him. 

“Thanks. I will.” 

***** 

It started like any ordinary date night at Kris’s place. 

He was making dinner while Adam sat on top of the counter, dangling his long legs over the edge, sharing the latest backstage gossip and drama from his show at the _Upright_. 

“I don’t know why they won’t let me use pyrotechnics,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like I’m asking for a firestorm or anything. I just want to be able to breathe fire into the air during my set.” 

Kris laughed, looking at him. “No fire breathing on stage, Adam. Come on. That’s for professionals.” 

“Kristopher, I am a professional!” 

He moved closer to him, pressing himself against Adam and giving him a warm hug and letting out a contented sigh when Adam chuckled against his ear, his large hands moving around Kris’s back. 

“What am I going to do with you?” 

Adam licked the top of his ear. “I know something you could do with me. Why don’t you put your hand down the front of my pants and get me off?”

“Ohhh, I knew I forgot to make an appetizer,” he said, chuckling. “How about if I give you something else instead?” 

Kris sucked in his breath, his heart beating rapidly. _Here’s goes nothing._ He looked up at Adam and smiled, dropping his hands so that they moved up and down Adam’s thighs, running his blunt nails down the soft denim of his jeans as Kris kissed and nuzzled his neck. 

“Mmmmm…baby…that’s so nice.” 

He grinned and nipped Adam at the base of his neck, shifting Adam’s legs apart so that he could he press against him fully. He felt Adam hard against his belly and he let his hands move over Adam’s hips, curl around his plush ass to squeeze them, and then back over towards his groin, just teasing his length with a brush of his fingertips. 

Adam chuckled, cupping Kris’s cheeks and raising his face so that he could kiss him, mouth soft and gentle, the tip of his tongue sneaking out to taste Kris’s lip. They giggled into the kiss and Kris looked up at him, his fingers following the hardness under the zipper. 

Adam traced his bottom lip with his thumb. “You have such a pretty mouth.”

Kris could _almost_ hear the disappointment in Adam’s voice; but maybe he was just imagining it? It was now or never. 

“Can I?” He dropped his gaze between them to Adam’s groin. 

“Sure, if you want,” Adam said, a small smile on his face. 

Kris did want; he wanted to give Adam the best blow job he could. He leaned back and carefully unzipped him, tugging the jeans down Adam’s hips as much as possible. 

_Why on earth did he wear them so freaking tight?_ He could see the wet spot on his dark blue boxer briefs, the hard length curved under the cotton. Kris remembered how Roni spent a few minutes just touching Tommy over his underwear and how Tommy kept trying to push his shorts down. Kris pushed Adam back until he was leaning against the top cabinets, running his hands down Adam’s chest, pausing to pinch his nipples through the threadbare tee-shirt, tickling him a little on his belly just to see Adam squirm and laugh, and then down over the bulge of the soft fabric. 

He grinned at Adam, licking his lips in what he hoped was a sexy manner, then dropped his eyes to watch as his fingers traced the hard ridge under the shorts. 

“You just gonna tease me, baby?” 

“Maybe,” he said, his voice sounding froggy and deep. 

Adam grinned, eyes lowered as he stared at Kris. “Come on, touch me.” 

He bent over – kind of an uncomfortable position, Kris was going to have to remember that they had a height difference and being uneven like this wasn’t going to do either of them any favors – and nuzzled his cheek against the cotton, feeling Adam hot under the shorts. Adam moaned, running his fingers through Kris’s hair, urging him for more. 

Kris smiled and opened his mouth around the head of his cock, exhaling against the fabric, his tongue flicking the wet spot and tasting clean cotton and salty pre-come. Adam made a sexy moany-whimpering sound and Kris couldn’t help chuckling, feeling a bit victorious. 

He stood up and placed his hands on the edge of the counter top, grinning up at Adam. “Let me check on dinner.” 

He pushed off from the counter but not before Adam curled his hand behind Kris’s neck, pulling him close and kissing Kris’s mouth. He attacked it, groaning a little, opening Kris’s mouth with his tongue. Kris smiled into the kiss and then let out a soft laugh. 

“Adam, dinner’s going to burn.” 

“Fucking let it burn, Kristopher,” he growled, eyes dark with want. “Finish what you started first.” 

Kris licked his lips but pulled away with a coy smile. “Maybe after dinner. If you’re good and finish everything on your plate. For dessert.” 

Adam stared at him, eyes narrowed, the expression on his face full of awe and want and something else, something dark and lustful and new. Kris had seen a lot of expressions cross Adam’s face in the short time that they were together, but this was the first time he had seen _that_ look – that look like he wanted to throw Kris on the floor and have his dirty, dirty way with him. 

Kris smiled and turned to the pot of pasta on the stovetop, checking to see that the pasta wasn’t overcooked. He was kind of excited; he had teased Adam. He had made Adam really want him. He was going to tease Adam all through dinner, making sure that every time he put something into his mouth, it would make Adam sit up and pay attention. His plan was working out so well. 

Maybe he should send Tommy and Roni a fruit basket or something. 

*** 

Maybe he had been a little too overconfident. 

It had started off so _great_ in the beginning. 

All throughout dinner, Kris had teased Adam, licking the sauce from his fingers, sucking the long spaghetti strands, licking the meatballs. Adam had watched him eat, probably didn’t hear a thing Kris was talking about, his eyes tracking every movement Kris made while he chewed his food without really tasting it. 

He was washing the dishes at the sink when Adam finally cracked. He pushed Kris against the counter and kissed him and kissed him – endlessly awesome kisses that Kris loved. And then Kris pushed Adam against the counter, falling to his knees to undo his jeans, pulling it down with the boxer briefs until Adam’s cock was right in front of his face. 

He licked and licked, looking up at Adam, his cheeks blushing from the way that Adam was staring down at him, like maybe this was a test to see if Kris was doing it right. But he pushed past his doubts and kept thinking back to all the tricks that Roni showed him while demonstrating on Tommy. 

Adam loved it when Kris licked him, right at the juncture where his leg met his groin, that space with the thin, delicate skin. Adam moaned and nearly strangled Kris with his leg curled around Kris’s shoulder. 

Adam loved it when Kris licked and sucked at his balls, being careful with his teeth, and enjoying the sensation of feeling the skin pulled tight. 

Adam loved it when Kris popped the head in and sucked, his hand stroking up and down on the shaft. His mouth and jaw were kind of sore, but he kept at it, looking up to see Adam clutching the edge of the counter with his hands, head flung back, mouth open and panting noisily. 

“Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop, don’t stop—“ 

Kris was not going to stop and pull off, not this time. He was just going to push through the ache and suck Adam until he came. He was not going to mess it up. He was going to give Adam a really good blow job. He was going to—

Kris gagged hard and unexpectedly when Adam thrust his hips a little too hard, the thick cock going down into Kris’s throat. 

His eyes watered and he felt his teeth bite down in reflex. 

Adam let out a screech, his hand going to Kris’s hair, pulling him roughly off of his cock. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, Adam! Sorry!” He said, wincing in sympathetic pain. He tried to touch Adam, but Adam was holding both hands to his cock, groaning. “Sorry, let me see, oh God. Do you need to go to the ER?” 

Adam panted, examining his cock. Kris was relieved that it was still intact and there wasn’t any blood. 

“Fuck, you left teeth marks.” 

Kris flushed, flinching. “Sorry.” 

“FUCK! That hurt!” Adam gritted out, falling to his knees to the kitchen floor. He moaned pitifully and Kris bit his bottom lip hard to try and share the pain. 

He sighed, feeling awful for hurting his boyfriend. He opened the freezer and took out a handful of ice, wrapping them in the towel. He handed it to Adam and watched as Adam hissed, gingerly placing the ice pack against his groin to maybe numb the pain. 

Kris leaned against the fridge, feeling out of sorts, feeling ashamed, feeling pathetically stupid. He glanced at Adam and found him looking up at him. 

“Well, I don’t think we’ll be doing that for a little while,” he murmured, attempting to give Kris a smile. 

“I’m really sorry,” he said again, grabbing his iPhone and hurrying to the bathroom, locking himself inside. He sat on the edge of the tub and thumbed through his contacts until he came to Tommy’s number. 

He sent a text: _Messed up so bad; I bit Adam’s cock by accident._

A few seconds later, he received a text back: _This is Roni; what happened?_

Kris sighed and texted: _Everything was going great; and then he kind of lost control towards the end and pushed his cock into my mouth; wasn’t expecting it; gagged; bit him. OMG. I really hurt him._

There was an immediate response: _Is he okay? Damaged?_

Kris bit his lip: _No blood; no broken skin; ice pack to numb pain._

A moment later: _Are YOU okay? You’re freaking out, aren’t you?_

That made Kris smile: _I’m OK; and yeah, I’m kind of freaked out._

The next text made him frown: _Go talk to Adam; make sure he’s OK; pamper him a little bit; let him be a big baby on your shoulder._

Kris grinned, but his smile faded: _He said that we weren’t going to be doing that again for a while._

He could almost see Roni roll her eyes: _Duh. LOL. He’s recover; and he’ll want another blow job, trust me; just be more careful._

Kris nodded: _I think I need to figure out how to do that deep throat thing._

The last message: _Come over next Saturday night._

He nodded and texted back his thanks and that he would be there. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and wiped his face with his hands. How did something that started with such great promise turn into this? With Adam in pain and Kris hiding in the bathroom? 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kris told himself to quite being such a chicken and to go out there and take care of his boyfriend. Maybe Adam would let him snuggle for a little bit – if he ever trusted Kris to touch him again. 

***** 

By the time Kris left Tommy’s and Roni’s house, he was hard and shaky and buzzing with nervous excitement. 

There really was something to be said about watching these live demonstrations. It was interactive; he could ask questions, he could ask Roni to do something again. He didn’t think of it as sex, just… _really_ hot live demonstrations. He felt comfortable now to ask questions while watching Roni do her thing: _What did it mean to “open your throat”? How do you breathe? What do you do with your tongue? What about swallowing with the cock in your throat?_ Kris didn’t really have a reference point since all of his intimate relations before Adam were with women. Roni was patient as she tried to describe how things felt, what was going through her head, when something was natural to her, and when she had to concentrate to work through it. It was the best kind of learning Kris had been part of and he had no idea how to thank either of them for his education. 

Tommy had given him a small spray bottle of _Gag Freeze_. He was supposed to spray the back of his throat to numb it and “freeze” his gag reflex, but Roni had rolled her eyes and said that all it did was make her tongue go numb for fifteen minutes. Kris took the bottle with him, just in case, as he wasn’t going to rule it out without trying it first. 

He ran into his bedroom and shut off all the lights. He got on his bed and opened his bedside drawer, pulling out the short and slender dildo. He took it into the bathroom and washed it carefully, then brought it back to his bed. He placed it on top of the clean hand towel he had snagged on his way out of the bathroom and kicked off his shoes and got out of his clothes to his boxer shorts. It felt weird doing this fully clothed and he kind of wanted to jerk off after watching Roni tie Tommy down on top of the coffee table while she demonstrated deep throating techniques while explaining some of the ways that Kris could try to work through his gag reflex. 

Sighing, Kris sat on his bed and picked up the dildo. He had practiced licking it and sucking on it before, and he knew that he could get about one third of the way down before he started gagging. Roni said that he should try different positions with his neck. 

He picked up the bottle of _Gag Freeze_ and took off the top. It looked like Binaca breath spray and he opened his mouth and sprayed three times into his mouth, trying to get the spray as deep into his throat as possible. He made a face at the taste of vanilla flavored menthol and tossed the bottle on the bed. 

He wanted to scrap his tongue against his teeth to get rid of that weird flavor and breathed in deeply through his nose, the menthol tingling a little in the back of his mouth whenever he inhaled. It kind of felt cool, actually, and he breathed deeply, visualizing in his mind how Adam tasted and how he filled Kris’s mouth with his cock. 

He was getting kind of horny and he pressed the heel of his hand on his hardening cock to try and distract himself from his nerves. He hated gagging, it felt like his internal organs wanted to leap out of his stomach, all the muscles in his throat seizing up and violently expelling whatever was in his mouth – not to mention that he had a nasty biting reflex to go with it. 

He swallowed and thought that his mouth was feeling a little numb, kind of warm and tingly, and he wondered if he was ready to try on the dildo. He picked up the dildo and pressed it into his mouth, gently easing it in and out, getting it wet with his saliva, tucking his teeth under his lips and sucking at the head. He closed his eyes and just worked it into his mouth, his tongue flat against the bottom of the dildo, feeling the fake veins pressing against his taste buds. He tried to take it down a little bit more and got maybe a centimeter more in when he gagged, his teeth gouging the fleshy skin of the dildo as it was pushed out of his mouth. 

Kris coughed and wiped at his mouth, holding the end of the dildo in his hand. Roni said that going down like that shortened the throat and didn’t make it easy to deep throat. She thought that for Kris, this position was better suited for him to do things like licking and sucking, holding Adam’s hips down on the bed and not taking him very far. It was more for teasing rather than deep throating. 

Holding down the hips was very important as some guys on the receiving end would start thrusting without intending to do it, which was what happened with Adam. 

Kris slipped to his side, propping his head up on the pillows, and stretched out his neck to make it as long and straight as possible. He closed his eyes and tried again, feeling the dildo slide into his mouth. It was warmer now and felt a little more lifelike and heavy against his tongue; he imagined it was Adam, could hear Adam whispering dirty things to him while he sucked and licked. 

_I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth, Kristopher._

_Make you take all of me._

_Make you beg for every inch._

He groaned, letting his other hand wander down to stroke his cock, loving how he could suck and rub at the same time. 

This time, he managed to get the dildo down a little bit further. He didn’t want to push his luck and pulled it slowly out of his mouth. He was surprised and pleased that he had taken a lot more in that position and had maybe about two more inches before he would reach the base of the dildo. 

He swallowed again and turned on his back, shoving the pillows away so that his back was flat on the mattress, that his head was tilted back slightly so that his neck was stretched out long and straight, and placed the head of the dildo back in his mouth. 

He loved it; loved the sensation of being on his back like this, the dildo sliding along his tongue and going further inside his mouth. He kept breathing through his nose, flexing his throat muscles, concentrating on keeping his throat open – he finally understood what Roni meant by that – and he could feel himself just opening up for it. He reached down and moved his hand under his boxers, palming his cock. This was it; his moan was muffled around the dildo, but he could feel it going deeper now, the head sneaking into his throat. He inhaled deeply through his nose and pushed it in a little deeper, moving his head back even more as the dildo slipped right in, perfectly, cutting off his breath. 

Kris grabbed his cock and started stroking himself hard and fast, a strong buzzing in his ears as his spine went limp and then arched into the air, moaning loudly as he pushed and pulled the dildo from his mouth. He wasn’t gagging! And he was going to come. He groaned at the thought of doing this for Adam, letting him put his cock inside Kris’s mouth and pushing all the way down until he got into his throat, low commanding voice telling him to jerk himself off and come. He could almost hear Adam panting and cursing and moaning above him; imagined how it would feel to have Adam coming in his mouth, shooting right down his throat.

_Take it all, Kristopher, swallow it, baby._

His entire body jerked as he came and he used his come to coat his hand as he kept jerking himself off, the dildo completely into his mouth and the fake balls against his chin. He pulled it out of his mouth and gulped down deep, heaving breaths, stunned by his success. 

Kris was flayed by the idea of it; what it would like to have it. He was giddy and he sprawled across the top of his bed, amused and delighted and a little embarrassed and proud. He could do it; but he could only do it in this position. This was a self-revelation; the kind of self-revelation that you got when you learned something life-changing about yourself; accomplished something that you didn’t think you ever could. 

He smiled what was probably his dopey smile; and he reached for his pants to get his iPhone. He found Tommy’s number and sent him a text: _I did it! I got the small dildo all the way down and didn’t gag! I was flat on my back and it worked!_

He waited a moment and his iPhone buzzed. He smiled seeing the message from Tommy: _Happy for you! Keep practicing! Try the next size up when you feel comfortable and confident! Then try it on Adam!_

Kris blushed but kept smiling. He wasn’t ready to try it on Adam just yet. He was pretty sure that the return to handjobs after that last debacle was because Adam didn’t quite trust him to let him blow him again. But Kris was determined; he knew he was going to be able to work out how to deep throat the bigger dildo. It was half an inch thicker and two inches longer than the average size one that Kris started with; it wasn’t as big as Adam, but Kris was sure that if could deep throat the next bigger one and then got one just a little bigger, he’d be able to take Adam’s cock, too. 

Buzzing with a new sense of confidence, Kris kicked off his boxers and wiped himself down and got under the covers. His jaw was a little sore, but it wasn’t so bad. He didn’t really think the _Gag Freeze_ spray worked and he hated the taste. He should get up and shower and brush his teeth and gargle the taste out of his mouth, but he was too happy and too sleepy to move. 

One day soon, Kris thought, he was going to give Adam the best blow job of his life. He was going to prove to his boyfriend that he was good at giving him pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever Kris had a night off from working at the bar, he always came to watch Adam perform at the _Upright_. Even though Adam was theater trained and spent the rest of his life as a club kid, he loved performing at the smaller, intimate club because he could wow the audience with his powerful vocals. When he sang acoustic versions of popular dance songs, it sounded so heartfelt and deep. 

With just the spotlight on him, Adam was almost mythic. He didn’t really need a microphone because he could project his voice to the back of the club and it sounded just as good from the bar counter as it did from the front row. Kris sat at the bar at his usual spot and sipped his beer and munched on peanuts, his eyes riveted on Adam. 

Adam finished his set and made his way to the bar, stopping to shake hands with various people and to give out hugs and air kisses. Kris still hadn’t figured out how to do the air kiss and Adam teased him endlessly for “flirting” with people by giving them a genuine kiss on the cheek. 

“It was a great show,” Kris said, getting to his feet and raising his chin for his kiss. Adam obliged and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him and nearly lifting him off his toes. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” Adam murmured, pressing his hips tightly against Kris’s belly. He could feel Adam hard underneath his tight jeans. “Why don’t you come back with me to my dressing room and help me take my make-up off.” 

Joshua, the bartender, laughed at them. “Is that what you kids call it these days?” 

Kris smiled and bit his lip, but nodded. Adam was always a bit frisky on nights when Kris came to watch him perform. They mostly made out on the old purple couch in the dressing room, but this felt different. This felt like Adam _wanted_ him. 

Adam took his hand and they crossed the club towards the private dressing area behind the stage. He stopped and introduced Kris to just about everyone they met along the way. Kris was feeling a little antsy, wanting to escape all of Adam’s admirers, because he wanted Adam to himself. 

He wanted to show Adam how much he’d learned from practicing. 

Adam pulled him into the small dressing room and kicked the door shut, pressing Kris against the door and bending down to kiss him, slipping his tongue right into Kris’s mouth and nipping and licking at him frantically. Kris wrapped his arms behind Adam’s neck and just hung on for the ride. Because when Adam was like this, it was all Kris could do to keep up. 

“Saw you at the bar…flirting with everyone…all those boys and girls wanting to get into your pants…” Adam mumbled against his mouth, walking them towards the couch. 

Kris snorted, shaking his head. “Everyone was looking at you; no one cares about me.” 

“So pretty tonight,” Adam said, kissing down Kris’s neck. “Couldn’t wait to get you alone like this.” 

“Yeah,” he whispered, moving his head back to give Adam more room to lick and nip and kiss. “Yeah, please.” 

They fell on the couch together, laughing at the silliness of it all. Usually, this was when Adam would undo Kris’s shirt and pants, pushing him against the cushions. But this time, Kris took Adam by the shoulders and pushed him flat on his back on the couch, looking down at him. 

“Just let me,” he said, softly. “Let me make it good for you.” 

Adam stared up at him, licking his lips. “Yeah, go for it, baby.” 

Kris smiled at him and got to his feet, waving off Adam’s hands as he reached down to unlace the black boots, pulling them off and dropping them on the floor. He tucked his fingers under the top of the black socks and tugged them off as well. Adam’s black jeans were too tight for Kris to get off alone so they laughed again as Adam wiggled and Kris pulled. 

“Shesh, Adam, how the hell do you get into these?” 

Adam laughed, looking up at him. “There’s a lot of jumping up and down involved.” 

Kris tossed the jeans over his shoulder and then reached for the tight black bikini briefs, tracing his fingers over the hardness underneath, watching as Adam fell back on the cushions, eyes closing. He let out a pleased sigh and turned his head, eyes open slightly as he gazed up at Kris. 

“You’ll take good care of me, won’t you, baby?” 

“Yeah,” he said, nodding slowly and licking his lips as his fingers found the elastic of the briefs, sliding them off Adam’s long legs easily. “I’ll take real good care of you.” 

He had practiced diligently, going up to the midsized dildo. He could get it down his throat easier now. He had figured out how to fight through his gag reflex by concentrating on not flinching by breathing deeply and keeping his jaw open. He knew exactly how far he could take the dildo down his throat from the top position, though he really favored deep throating while on his back. Still, he was going to make this really good for Adam. 

Slowly, he pressed his knees between Adam’s thighs, pushing his legs apart as Adam smiled hotly up at him. He stroked his hands up and down the long and lean line of muscles, smiling as Adam moved like a kitten, sprawling out on the narrow couch. 

Kris remembered to start with teasing touches, letting his fingertips drag along sensitive skin, watching as Adam’s cock hardened and fell flat against his belly, flushed a deep rosy color. He pressed soft kisses along Adam’s thigh and licked slowly where his upper leg met his groin, smiling to himself when Adam’s hands found their way into Kris’s hair, low groan filling the small room. 

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of Adam – clean sweat, musky cologne, masculine and sweet at the same time. 

“Kris…come on…” 

He licked and sucked on one of his balls, rolling it in his mouth gently, keeping his teeth away from dragging on the vulnerable flesh. Adam shuddered, hands clenching sharply in his hair as he gave a pleased hissed. 

“Please, Kris…” 

Kris moved to suck on the other ball and raised his eyes to watch as Adam succumbed to pleasure with his eyes closed and head arched back against the cushions. Slowly, he kissed his way up the length of Adam’s cock, running his tongue around the rim of the head before curling his lips around it and dragging his lips up to the tip. 

“Fuck, baby, that’s so good,” Adam murmured, looking down at him. 

“More?” 

“Yes.” 

Kris popped him back into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly, sucking every time he moved up. He moved up hands under Adam’s shirt, rubbing the soft skin of his belly and sides, scratching gently through his chest hair until he could thumb the hard nipples, pinching them slightly. Kris continued sucking and bobbing and pinching, trying to be coordinated as he multi-tasked on Adam’s body. 

Adam moaned and raised his hips slightly. Kris was expecting it and moved up with him so that Adam wouldn’t gag him with his cock. Instead, he moved his hands down to curl around Adam’s hips to hold him down – he was really losing weight, he could feel the hipbones under the skin now and Kris liked his men to be a little meaty; he was thinking of making Adam eat more – while he inhaled deeply through his nose and sank further down on Adam’s cock. 

“Kris, fuck, yes…” 

Kris held him down and moved his mouth up and down, sucking harder now, keeping the pace. He looked up to watch Adam, trying to read his cues, listening to him pant curses under his breath, head moving restlessly on the cushion like he couldn’t contain himself, hands clenching on his shoulders now and fingernails biting through his tee-shirt. Adam was getting close, whimpering, and Kris kept his head bobbing, feeling the resistance of Adam’s thrusts against his palms leading the pace he needed. 

“Yes, yes, baby yes—“ Adam choked on his breath and gasped, leaning his head back and arching under Kris’s hands. 

He pulled back so he could taste Adam’s come, sucking it out of him with every upward movement, keeping his lips tight around the hard flesh, and rubbing his tongue on the underside. Adam jerked and moaned, trembling as he lost control. Kris swallowed; it tasted like victory; like he had just conquered Adam. 

Sweeping his tongue up and down the still hard length, Kris playfully teased him and grinned as Adam shivered with after shakes. He pressed soothing kisses along Adam’s belly, nipping at the narrow hipbone – Kris was definitely going to make him some lasagna which he knew was Adam’s weakness – and kissed his way up Adam’s body until he could kiss his mouth. 

Adam curled his arms and legs around Kris, kissing him back languidly. He opened his eyes to see Adam looking up at him, sated and pleased, but there was a bit of a furrow between his arched eyebrows, a kind of questioning look. 

“What is it? Not…good?” Kris said, frowning slightly. 

“No,” Adam said, hastily. “It was perfect. So good, baby, so good.” 

Kris smiled, relieved, and curled up against his chest. “Good, I’m glad.” 

Adam ran his hand over Kris’s hair and Kris gave a soft sigh, his own hardness forgotten during the blow job but making itself known against Adam’s bare hip now. Adam caught his breath and Kris enjoyed the way that his chest rose and fell under his cheek; the quiet afterglow was new. Usually, Adam would be up and about, reenergized, joking and laughing with Kris, getting dressed, or pushing Kris on his back to get him off. But this quiet…Kris thought Adam was probably a bit surprised and was just enjoying it. He was perfectly okay with Adam being dazed by his new skills. 

He couldn’t wait to show Adam more of the things that he learned. 

***** 

A few days after that successful blow job, Kris texted Tommy: _Can you tell me about rimming?_

Tommy texted back: _Have you ever touched yourself there? Try it. Just touch lightly, be open to the sensation._

Kris read the message and made a face. Of course he had gotten a prostate exam before as part of his check-up, but he remembered being anxious and a little mortified. There was nothing pleasurable about it, very clinical and quick. He decided that it was time to stop shying away from his body and jumped into the shower, making sure that he was clean everywhere. 

Under the spray of hot water, he braced his foot on the edge of the tub and leaned forward a little, reaching back to run his index finger over his opening. He closed his eyes and stopped clenching his ass, and could feel himself relaxing against his fingertip. He moved his finger in a circle, getting used to the touch, and found it utterly intimate. Feeling a bit adventurous, he pushed against the opening with the soft pad of his fingertip and moaned as his body just seemed to open around his finger. 

“Oh my…holy…” Kris panted, his cock hardening quickly. 

He tried pushing in a little more, but his finger was too dry and he clenched tightly around his fingertip, holding it inside the tight heat of his body. 

Kris frantically reached for his cock, jerking himself off fast and hard. He wiggled his fingertip inside of himself and his legs nearly gave out on him as he came, thrusting into the circle of his hand. 

Letting out a squeal of some sort, Kris gently removed his finger and fell back against the cool tiles of the shower wall, breathless and exhausted. He hadn’t ever come that fast before – and that was just from a little fingertip. What would it feel like if Adam did it with his _cock_? His big, thick, meaty cock with Adam on top of him, holding him down, and just _driving_ it inside of him….ohhhhh, wow, Kris was getting hard just thinking about it. 

After washing himself off again, Kris got out of the shower and didn’t bother getting dressed. Instead, he slipped back into bed and pulled out the lube from his bedside table. Trying to find a comfortable position to finger himself was a bit of a challenge. Kris turned around so that he was facing the headboard. He tucked his pillows under his hips and braced his feet against the headboard. He popped the top of the lube and squeezed out a large drop on his fingers. He fell back on the bed and spread his bent knees, letting gravity spread his thighs, reaching between his legs to press the cold lube against his opening. He flinched from the cold, but sighed as he rubbed his fingers around the rim, feeling himself relax and open. 

He pressed his fingertip into the hole, breathing in deeply, his other hand tucked under his right knee as he held his leg back, his finger easing slowly inside. 

“Ohmygod…” 

Kris whimpered, closing his eyes and biting down hard on his bottom lip. His finger felt huge and he tried to relax his muscles, willing his ass to stop clenching and to just let go. His finger moved inside of him a little bit more; he felt warm and bumpy inside, different than a woman; the muscle was tight and firm. 

He wiggled on the bed so the pillows were firmly under his lower back now and Kris’s knees were bent back enough to touch his chest – Kris wondered if he should take up yoga or something so he could be flexible – and began to move his finger in and out, slowly, feeling the flesh drag along his finger. He added more lube to his fingers and took a deep breath, pushing his muscles out as he pushed his finger back inside. It went in easier this time and he traced the rim with his other finger, wondering if he could add two. 

It felt…weird; just a twinge of pain from the stretch. Kris decided that two fingers were a little too advanced for him and moved the second fingertip out of his hole. He sighed, using just his index finger, moving in and out, slow and gentle. He wanted to know what it felt like to touch his prostate gland, but he wasn’t really ready to push his finger any deeper right now. 

Instead, he just fell back on the bed and enjoyed the new sensation. He took his right hand from behind his knee and wrapped it around his very interested cock, stroking himself slowly as he moved his finger in and out. He knew it wasn’t going to take him very long to come; and with just three more strokes, he came all over his chest and chin, gasping breathlessly as the pleasure hit him, pushing his finger inside of him as he clenched tightly, adding to the intensity. 

Kris laughed, collapsing on the bed. His legs felt like jelly and his butt hurt a little, but this was another revelation. He really liked playing with his hole; he really came hard when he did. He couldn’t wait to be able to be with Adam. 

Adam was kind of big…for a first timer like Kris, anyway. He grinned up at the ceiling, thinking of the small dildo in his bedside table. The width was about the size of two fingers – maybe with a little practice, Kris would be able to do himself with the smallest dildo he owned; practice a little more before trying to have sex with Adam. He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to take all of Adam yet; but he had all the toys – and not to mention some terrific tutors – to help him get to the level where he could happily let Adam fuck him. 

***** 

_How did it go?_

Kris chuckled and texted Tommy: _I really like playing with my butt._

He knew Tommy was laughing. _Of course you do!_

He nibbled on his lip. _What’s it like to rim with your tongue?_

Tommy texted back: _Rimming with your tongue is kind of advanced – not everyone does it or like it. But if you want to do it, just don’t freak out about it. It’s not as gross as you think. Try taking a shower with him and get really clean. You can always use enemas. The store sells protective sheets that you can put over his hole before you rim him. It’s all about being safe and sane, baby._

Kris smiled and texted his thanks, tucking his phone back into his pocket. He finished his coffee at his small table in Starbucks and thought about going home to watch some of the gay porn DVD that Roni gave him. _To get ideas on what you might like to try, but don’t think that there’s an expectation you have to do anything that you see on there, it’s porn, Roni told him, handing him the DVD cases._

Adam didn’t really seem to have expectations; but then again, Kris didn’t even know he was bad in bed until a few weeks ago. He was certain that he was getting better at it now; from the way that Adam would moan and beg for more each time Kris sucked him off. 

He pulled on his sunglasses, trying not to blush, as he stepped out on the sidewalk, feeling eager to learn something new just for Adam. 

***** 

Kris rubbed Adam’s back with his hands, feeling his muscles tense and relax under his palms. 

“Mmmm…that feels good,” Adam murmured, his eyes closed and head turned on the side of the pillow. “We should go out tonight or something.” 

“I like this just fine,” he said, smiling as he worked at the tight muscles on the back of his neck. 

Adam moaned again. “We stay in all the time now.” 

Kris chuckled and leaned down to suck on his earlobe. “I love being in bed with you.” 

“Not that I’m complaining or anything but…” 

He stopped and sat back on Adam’s butt. “But what?” 

“Well, we don’t really go out anymore.” 

Kris smiled and resumed rubbing his hands over Adam’s shoulders. “I want to try something first and then we can go out later.” 

Adam looked at him over his shoulder and grinned. “Yeah? I want to go visit this new gallery that opened in La Brea. It’s supposed to be kind of subversive and gorgeous.” 

“That sounds great,” Kris said, leaning down to press kisses down Adam’s long spine, tasting the almond vanilla flavor of the edible massage oil that Tommy had given Kris the night before when Kris went to visit them and Roni demonstrated rimming on Tommy. 

That was hot. 

He was pretty sure that it would be even hotter when he did it to Adam. 

He shifted backwards so that he was straddling Adam’s legs, hands curved around Adam’s firm ass, massaging the globes as Adam giggled. Kris pressed a kiss on each round buttock and nipped the flesh playfully and laughed when Adam shivered and gave him a look over his shoulder. 

Kris reached for the bottle of massage oil and popped the top, turning it over so that the silky and fragrant liquid ran down between Adam’s ass cheeks. He watched as Adam spread his legs a little, exhaling sharply. 

“Kris—“ 

“Shhh…I know what I’m doing,” he murmured, dropping the bottle and cupping his ass with his hands and sliding both of his thumbs into the dip at the base of his back, working his way down to the sensitive opening. He pulled Adam’s ass cheeks apart and looked at the pink hole. He knew Adam was clean; they had showered before Kris offered a massage. He took a deep breath and leaned down, burying his face against Adam’s ass and licking over the hole. 

“Oh fuck, Kris!” 

Kris couldn’t help himself; this was addicting. Adam tasted like the edible oil, a bit of soapy bitterness, and like warm muscled flesh. He made the tip of his tongue like a point and flicked all the way around it, watching as Adam grabbed for the pillows and bucked back against his face. 

At this rate, Adam was going to end up breaking his nose, so he sat back and pulled Adam’s hips back until he was up on his knees, opening up for more of Kris’s attention. He dove right back in, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle and inside, blushing as Adam rocked and shook against his face. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck, baby, when—oh god, when did you—more!” 

Kris pushed his tongue as far into Adam as he could get, pushing his middle finger inside and licking around it. Adam was muffling the crazy loud sounds he was making into the pillow as he kept shoving back against Kris’s finger. He was pretty sure he’d be able to find Adam’s prostate. He moved his finger in further, pressing down and searching for the small gland through the thin wall and—

Adam made a startled sound, one hand reaching up for the headboard and gripping it tight. Kris kept pressing his finger on the gland, his other hand reaching under Adam to find his cock hard and hot and wet at the tip. He started stroking Adam, fingering the gland, mouthing the rim where Adam was clenching and squeezing around his finger. 

“Come on, Adam,” Kris slurred, in between licks. “Come on, I want to feel you come for me.” 

Adam shuddered hard once and then again, groaning into the pillow, and Kris felt him come from the inside and outside. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that he had made Adam so wild. He groaned with Adam, pulling his finger out and sticking his tongue back inside, wanting to feel Adam’s hole clench and flutter around his tongue and month. 

Kris pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He pushed Adam back down on the bed and moved up on his knees, grabbing for his cock and stroking himself quickly. He flung his head back as he came, spattering Adam’s back with his come. He gulped for breath and fell along Adam’s back, feeling Adam trembling under him. 

“I think we need another shower,” Kris said, giggling softly. 

Adam licked his lips and turned, pushing Kris off of his back. He sat up and stared at Kris for a long moment. “I…that was new.” 

“Mmm-hmmmm,” Kris hummed, smiling smugly. He tucked his hands under his head and raised his eyebrow at Adam in amusement. 

Adam reached down and pressed his hand on Kris’s thigh, sliding it upwards to cup his balls. Kris moaned and shivered in pleasure, grinning at him. Adam ran his palm up the length of Kris’s softening cock, teasing the head and moving his thumb over the tip. He smiled as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and Kris bit his lip, watching the show. 

“You’ve been…there’s something different about you,” Adam said, moving down to lean on his elbow, gazing at Kris. 

“Yeah?” Kris said, pleased. “Like how?” 

Adam laughed, but it was one of surprise. “Like you know how to do things, I guess. You’re not shy about sex anymore.” 

Kris hmmmed and rolled on his side, curling his arms around Adam and tucking his head under Adam’s chin. He was utterly pleased that Adam finally noticed. “Just feeling really confident these days, you know?” He kissed Adam’s sweaty chest and licked the salty flavor off the base of his neck. “I love making you come.” 

Adam tucked his hand under Kris’s chin, raising his face. He kissed him, long and searching, and Kris moaned into it, loving the way that Adam’s mouth fit over his. 

“You’d tell me if…if something was wrong, with us, I mean?” 

Kris blinked up at him, looking at Adam’s unreadable face. He wasn’t sure what Adam meant by that question. “What could possibly be wrong with us? I’m pretty happy and I like making you happy and feel good.” 

Adam gave him a small smile and kissed him again, tucking Kris against him. 

“So, you want to get cleaned up and go out or something?” 

“Actually, I kind of want to stay in tonight,” Adam murmured, stroking his fingers down Kris’s back. 

Kris giggled and rolled his eyes. “I thought so.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy squealed as Veronica pushed the thick dildo inside of him. 

Kris sat cross-legged on the sofa, watching them as he ate a second slice of the homemade pumpkin pie that Veronica had baked. She gave him the recipe and he couldn’t wait to get home so he could make some for Adam. 

“How long does it take to get stretched to take something that big?” He said, smiling as Tommy buried his face against the cushion, letting out another heartfelt groan. He was on his knees on the carpet, leaned over the cushion of his favorite arm chair, as Veronica kept him on the edge. They had started out showing Kris how to use the smaller dildo and had moved up to the largest dildo Kris had ever seen. “I’m pretty sure that my butt won’t be able to handle Adam right now.”

“How many fingers…” Tommy trailed off, but Kris knew what he was asking. 

“I can get three fingers in me now.” 

Tommy growled a little and mumbled, “…like to get three fingers in you, fuck you open with my tongue…God, Roni...” 

Kris giggled behind his hand as Veronica smiled at him. He was used to Tommy dirty talking his way through these demonstrations and didn’t really take it personally. He knew it turned Tommy on to have Kris there, just watching, and the first time Tommy said something to Kris during the heat of the moment, Kris was kind of nervous, but Veronica had reassured him later that it was just Tommy verbally fantasizing. Though, to be honest, Kris was a little intrigued by both of them. Aside from that first time, they hadn’t made any overtures to invite him to be more “hands on” and despite the interest, Kris liked having that line between them. Soon, Kris wouldn’t ask them for this anymore and he wanted to keep them as close friends without any weird baggage. 

“Start with the smaller—Thomas, stop biting the fabric, we just got that reupholstered like four months ago,” Veronica said, giving a playful but firm smack to his bared bottom. 

“Oh God, woman, quit fucking around and fuck me harder, I’m close!” Tommy hissed at her over his shoulder, long strands of blond hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks. 

Veronica twisted the dildo in her hand, Tommy groaned against his arm, and Kris moaned as he licked the butternut cream off his fork. He couldn’t believe that this was store bought; it reminded him of his mama’s awesome homemade cream. 

“As I was saying, Tommy is pretty experienced, so it didn’t take much time. If you’re thinking about using the dildo on yourself, just take it slow,” Veronica said, smiling at him. “It’s good to get yourself off first, use your fingers, and just relax and have a good time.” 

“Lube…use lots of lube…” Tommy said to Kris, panting noisily. “Come on, Roni, please!” 

“But the size doesn’t matter,” Veronica murmured, running her hand down Tommy’s back. “It’s all about trust.” 

“Yeah,” Tommy whispered, arching into the gentle thrusts, his hips rising. 

“And love,” she said, sliding her hand down under Tommy, taking his cock in her hand and stroking him hard and fast. “And mutual pleasure.” Veronica stopped and Tommy whimpered in protest. She turned to look at Kris. “Is Adam toppy?” 

Kris rolled his eyes. “He’s totally toppy. But if we ever get to the next stage, I’m pretty sure we’d be able to switch.” He shrugged, looking at his empty plate. “Sometimes, I wish he’d just…you know…go for it.” 

Veronica gave him an assessing gaze. 

“Roni, come on,” Tommy whispered, wiggling his ass. 

“Shhh. Let me talk to Kris for a second,” she murmured, stroking Tommy’s back. She turned to look at Kris again. “You wish he’d be toppier with you.” 

He smiled at her. He was so glad that she understood his babbling. “Yeah. Sometimes. He still treats me like…like I’m going to freak out or punch him in the mouth.” 

Veronica sighed and shook her head. “You boys really need to talk this stuff out.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed, shrugging again. “But…let me just get better at a few things before we go there.” 

Tommy laughed. “For fuck’s sake, I’m dying here!” 

“Awww…baby feels left out?” Veronica teased, reaching for his cock again and moving the dildo in and out of his body. 

Kris leaned his face into his palm as he watched them. She finished Tommy off and Kris chuckled while Tommy chanted “thank you, baby” over and over again. Veronica giggled and kissed the back of his neck, bracing her hand on his shoulder as she carefully slipped the dildo from inside of him. Kris tilted his head to watch as the extended hole started to close up as soon as the dildo was out. 

Tommy fell off his knees to the floor and rolled to his back, half out of it and half immensely pleased with himself. “I need a cigarette after that one.” 

“Come on, you promised that we’d go out for drinks,” she chided, giving him a fond look. “I’m going to clean up all the toys and—“ 

“Oh! I’ll do the dishes and get out of your hair,” Kris said, scrambling off the couch and taking the plates and forks on the coffee table to the kitchen. 

“Thank you, honey! But you don’t have to rush away!” Veronica called from the bathroom.

Kris stood up and Tommy reached out, curling his hand around Kris’s ankle. He smiled and looked down to see if Tommy needed anything. It usually took him a few minutes to settle and afterwards, Kris would just run his hand over Tommy’s head, a little touch of reassurance and affection. It was the only contact he could offer and he knew that Tommy enjoyed the attention from him. 

“Come out with us,” Tommy said, gazing up at him. “You always run away right afterwards. You’re our friend, Kristopher.” 

Kris smiled at him. “Yeah. Okay.” 

“Give me a few minutes,” Tommy said, folding his arms behind his back and smiling to himself as he crashed out on the carpet. “Roni! Can I have a cigarette in the house?” 

“Forget it, Tommy!” Veronica called back from the bathroom. 

“Kris! She’s being mean to me!” 

Kris laughed, washing the dish in the sink. “Don’t get me involved, dude!” 

“At some point, I am going to smoke a cigarette!” Tommy said and Kris could hear the pout in his voice and it made him grin. 

*** 

Tommy did have a cigarette – actually, Tommy bummed cigarettes from everyone standing outside the bar and Veronica made a face every time he went to kiss her. It was past midnight and Tommy was curled up against Kris, face tucked against his neck, as they stood outside on the sidewalk waiting for Veronica to bring the car. 

“Such a cutie pie,” Tommy murmured, licking his neck. 

Kris laughed, holding Tommy up. “Yuck.” 

“I knew you were going to be awesome the minute you walked into the store,” he said, lifting his face to look at Kris. He pressed a kiss on Kris’s cheek and let out a happy sigh, curling around Kris again. “Love you, Kristopher.” 

He patted Tommy on his back. “Love you back, Thomas.” 

Tommy giggled, hands moving along Kris’s back and sides, hunting down his ticklish spots. Kris laughed, trying to escape from Tommy’s hold, and ended up nearly on the sidewalk in a tickle fight. There were whistles from the guys hanging around outside the bar as Kris bent over, shaking and swaying his butt to wiggle out of Tommy’s hold. 

“Dude! You’re strong for being so wasted,” he said, blushing hotly when Tommy laughed, hugging him close. 

Veronica pulled up with the car and Kris got the back door open and pushed an affectionate but reluctant Tommy to the back seat. 

“Come sit with me,” Tommy insisted, tugging on Kris’s arm.

“All right, all right,” Kris said, chuckling as he moved Tommy’s legs and tried not to slam the back door on either of their feet. “Good grief.” 

Veronica laughed, watching them, as she pulled into LA traffic from the curb. “Yeah, I should’ve warned you that he turns into a cuddle bunny when he’s drunk.” 

Kris laughed as he was pulled down on top of Tommy, trying to make sure he wasn’t jabbing his knees or elbows anywhere sensitive. Eventually, Tommy turned on his side and cuddled Kris, both of their legs sticking up in the air or hanging off the back of the passenger seat. 

Tommy started snoring. 

Kris and Veronica laughed. 

“Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment? You can pick up your car later.” 

Tommy’s arms tightened around Kris’s chest. “Noooo, he stays with us.” 

Kris snorted. “Actually, if you could drop me off, that would be great, thank you.” 

He wasn’t as drunk at Tommy, but there was no way that he’d be able to drive home. 

Tommy made a fretful sound so Kris patted his hands and reached back to rub his lower back. He closed his eyes and shook his head when he felt Tommy’s cock pressing against his butt. Even after coming three times and then all those drinks, Tommy could still get it up, Kris was actually pretty impressed. 

After tonight’s demonstration, Kris felt ready for the next step. He wanted Adam to be the first person he shared this with; he was certain Adam liked the idea that he would be Kris’s first, too. He and Adam were doing better. Adam had stopped acting “weird” about the sex, which Kris thought was weird, and they were back to being normal again. Kris liked surprising Adam, taking the initiative and pressing Adam against the wall or on the couch, and putting his hand down the front of Adam’s pants and watching the way his eyes would widen, turning dark blue with need. 

But every time Kris mentioned that he was ready for the next step, Adam seemed to be nervous about it. He would change the subject or he would make out with Kris on the sofa but not let things get too far. Kris didn’t know if Adam was playing coy and hard to get, but it was keeping Kris interested and panting for more. 

“Kris, sweetie, we’re here,” Veronica said, shaking his shoulder gently. 

He opened his eyes and looked up to see her smiling at him. Tommy was completely passed out and drooling a little on Kris’s shoulder. He carefully disentangled himself from Tommy and crawled out of the car. He gave her a hug and made his way to his apartment, groggy with sleep, and just a little drunk. 

Happily, he threw off his clothes and crawled into bed naked, curled up under his cool, clean sheets, and dreamed of Adam holding him down and fucking him. 

*** 

Kris felt like someone was watching him. 

He opened his eyes to see Adam sitting on the edge of his bed, frowning at him. “Adam?” 

“Did you get any songwriting done, Kristopher?” 

Kris rubbed his eyes and licked at his mouth, making a face at the sour taste. He could feel the beginning of a huge migraine; like there was a small battle in his stomach. He barely understood what Adam was saying. 

“Uh, what?” 

“Songwriting. How was it?” 

He shrugged, falling back against the pillows. “Um…it was…good?” 

“Really?” Adam said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips, glaring at Kris now. “So you were home all night last night, writing songs? You didn’t go out anywhere?” 

“Uhhh…” 

“ _Uhhh_ is not an answer.” Adam growled, angrily. “I want to know what the fuck is going on!” 

Kris sat up and looked at him, fighting down the nausea. “Adam, what’s—“ 

“Cassidy saw you with a pretty blond haired boy last night outside Hoffs Bar.” 

Oh. Oh no, he was going to throw up. He shoved his hand over his mouth, pushing down on his gag reflex. He knew how to do that now. 

Adam snorted and shook his head. “Right.” 

“Adam, it’s not what you think,” he said, shaking his head frantically. He closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes against the blinding pain. “Ow…I’m so hung over.” 

“I can’t believe you’re fucking around behind my back!” 

“What!” He said, dropping his hands. “No! Adam, no, that’s not it! I’m not cheating on you, I swear!” 

Adam paced around his bedroom. “But that kind of explains everything, I guess. I should’ve known when you started deep throating me like you were—like you were a twink fluffer in the porn industry! Like when you started rimming me! Because I know you didn’t learn any of that from me!” 

What the heck was a _twink fluffer_? “Adam—“ 

“I was such an idiot to believe you weren’t going to turn out like every other guy I’ve ever dated! I thought you were different! I thought I could trust you—“ 

“ADAM! Just let me explain!” 

Adam stopped his tirade and stared at him, waiting. 

Kris blushed and bit his bottom lip. “I’ve been…um…I swear, it’s not what you think. I just…my head hurts…can we talk about this later? Tonight? I’ll make your favorite and I’m really kind of out of it right now—“ 

“Don’t fucking bother, Kris.” 

“Adam! Adam, wait!”

He watched as Adam stormed out of his bedroom and Kris got off the bed, wanting to run after Adam to explain, even if he was going to throw up. The sheets got tangled around his ankles and Kris fell on the floor. He heard his front door slam shut and Kris let out a pained moan, feeling like his head was going to explode and his stomach was going to come out of his mouth. He crawled to the bedroom, dragging the sheets with him, and threw up in the toilet. 

This was terrible! He needed to talk to Adam to clear things up. What the hell happened last night? What did Cassidy see?

Kris heaved and threw up again. He pulled the sheets around him and curled up against the bath tub, letting the porcelain cool his forehead. As soon as he sobered up, he would explain everything to Adam. 

*** 

Three days and three nights of calling and leaving messages on Adam’s voicemail, desperate messages where Kris swallowed his pride and begged Adam to talk to him, to let him explain, to give him a chance. A thousand text messages and emails telling Adam how he felt about him, how he never cheated, how he missed him. 

Finally. Finally, Adam sent a text back: _Fine. I’ll come over tonight. 6pm._

Kris breathed out in relief and dropped his forehead against the kitchen counter, grateful that Adam was going to come over and let him explain. He was going to make dinner, make all of Adam’s favorites, and he’d tell him the truth. He’d show him all the toys. He’d explain who Tommy and Roni were and how he met them. He’d make an ass of himself if he had to – whatever it took to get Adam to believe him. 

There was so much to do. He didn’t have time to feel sorry for himself. He had to get groceries and clean his apartment and put new sheets on his bed (he was hopeful that things would work out). He didn’t know what he was doing so he needed to make a plan. They’d have dinner and Kris would explain. Adam would understand. Maybe they would laugh over the misunderstanding. 

He really hoped that Adam would laugh because the alternative was unthinkable. Kris didn’t know what he’d do if Adam decided to break up with him. 

*** 

The lasagna was baking in the oven and the smell of Kris’s homemade sauce filled the apartment. His mama always said that when people walked into a house that smelled of home cooking, it made them feel welcome and safe. He had cleaned every inch of his small apartment, scrubbing everything down until it was shiny, and did three loads of laundry, running up and down the stairs to the ground floor laundry room in between the bouts of cleaning. 

He had showered and carefully groomed himself. He made sure that all of his toys were clean and available in the bedside table. He had music playing low on the background. The table was set with his better plates and wine was chilling in the fridge. Kris checked the time to see that it was almost 6:50 now and he prayed that Adam was just running late. 

Adam was rarely late, though; and he was conscientious enough to always call or text to let him know where he was and why he wouldn’t get somewhere on time. So Kris suspected that Adam was either sitting in his car on his driveway, trying to decide if he was going to come over, or go back into his house and text Kris that it was over. 

Nervously, he checked his iPhone again. No new messages, no new incoming calls logged. Well, that was kind of a relief. He hoped that Adam wasn’t in an accident or anything horrifying like that. 

He sighed and texted Tommy: _He’s not coming. He’s an hour late. He’s never late._

Tommy texted back: _He’ll be there._

Kris bit his lip: _I’m really nervous. What if he breaks up with me?_

_He won’t. Roni says have faith._

He couldn’t help think about the worst case scenario: _But what if he does?_

_Then you come over and let us take care of you._

_OK. Thanks Tommy._

_Love you. Roni sends kisses._

Kris smiled, feeling better: _Thanks. Love you guys back._

There was a soft knock on his door so Kris dropped his phone on the couch and pretty much ran for the door, hoping that Adam wasn’t going to change his mind. He opened the door and smiled, seeing Adam standing in the hallway, looking a little wary. 

“Hi. You look beautiful. I’m so glad you’re here,” he said, breathlessly, opening the door further and waving Adam inside. 

Adam stood in the hallway for a long moment. He did look beautiful – too beautiful for a simple night in. He was wearing his battle uniform – his hair styled, lots of make up, tight black jeans and a black shirt, his black leather jacket in his hands. It was in his club clothes, Kris noted, a little sad. The message was loud and clear: Adam wasn’t going to stay. 

He could feel the smile slipping from his lips and felt his heart lurch into his throat when Adam took a deep breath and walked into Kris’s apartment. “Hey. Um, thanks. Sorry I’m late. Traffic.” 

Kris knew that Adam was lying, but he wasn’t going to say anything. He was just grateful that Adam had decided to come over. Kris closed the door and waved his hand for Adam to feel free to come in and do whatever he wanted. It was awkward; it had _never_ been awkward between them, even in the early days of their relationship. Adam had always felt welcomed and at home at Kris’s apartment, the same way that Kris felt welcomed and at home at Adam’s house. 

“I’ve got lasagna in the oven. It’ll be ready in a few more minutes,” Kris said, smiling widely. “Do you want something to drink? I’ve got some red wine for dinner and some beer, but that’s for me because I know you don’t like beer, but I have some Pellegrino and—“ 

“I’ll take a Pellegrino.” 

“Okay,” Kris said, nodding. “Um, I’ll go get it. You can hang out on the couch or whatever, you know—“ 

“Just. Kris—“ 

“Wait, let me get us drinks and we can talk and…” 

Adam sighed and nodded, heading for the couch while Kris escaped into the small kitchen. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the fridge, feeling like this was going downhill, that Adam was here to break up with him face-to-face. 

Kris walked into the living with their drinks and handed Adam his Pellegrino. He moved to sit down next to Adam on the couch. “So, I’m glad you’re—“ The oven beeped and Kris made a face, getting back on his feet. “Let me go check on that. I’ll be right back.” 

“Kris, it’s okay—“ 

“No, no, yeah, it’s fine,” he said, cheerfully. “I don’t want it to burn and then I have to put in the bread to toast it and…anyway, don’t move a muscle.” 

He fled into the kitchen again and fisted his hands, trying to calm his nerves. _This was going to be fine._ Once he explained everything, Adam was going to just laugh it off and they could have a nice dinner and maybe even make out for a little while. Everyone liked make up sex, right? 

He grabbed the oven mitts and opened the oven door, the aroma of the meat and cheese lasagna blasting on his face. It smelled awesome and he was sure he could win Adam over with it. He was embarrassed about having to reveal so much about what he had been doing to practice and get good, but he was sure that Adam would—

**“EXCUSE ME?”**

Kris froze, nearly dropping the pan of hot lasagna on his toes. He placed the hot dish on top of the counter and ran out of the kitchen to see Adam looking furious, holding Kris’s iPhone against his ear. 

“Adam—“ 

“I’m Adam, Kristopher’s _boyfriend_. Who the fuck is this?” Adam snarled into the phone. 

Kris paled, wondering who had called his number to make Adam so angry. 

Wait! Adam said he was Kris’s boyfriend! He smiled at Adam, a burst of hope filling his chest. 

“Tommy? Tommy who?” Adam frowned, glaring at Kris, phone still pressed against his ear. “Well, Tommy Ratliff, what the fuck business is that of yours?” 

Kris bit his lip, pulling off the oven mitts and nervously playing with the hem of his tee-shirt. Oh God, he was talking to Tommy. 

Adam gave Kris a dirty look. 

“Fuck you,” Adam growled into the phone. “Of course I appreciate his talents—why the fuck am I telling you this? Don’t call him ever again. In fact, I’m deleting your number from his contacts list right the fuck now.” 

Adam ended the call and tapped on the screen, looking up at Kris. “You and I have something to discuss, Kristopher.” 

“Yeah, about Tommy…” 

He tossed the iPhone on the sofa cushion and stalked towards Kris. 

“Tommy,” Adam hissed. “Nice to know the name of your little boyfriend.” 

“Adam, he’s just a friend—“ 

“Just a _friend_ who asked me why I wasn’t being a good lover? Just a _friend_ who told me that he knew what you needed if I wasn’t giving it to you. That he and some other fuck hole named Ronnie would able to treat you right.” Adam said, narrowing his eyes. 

Kris dropped the oven mitts on the floor and took two steps back, hitting the wall dividing the living room from the kitchen. Adam raised his hands and pressed them on either side of Kris’s shoulders, pinning him in place. Kris shivered; Adam smelled so good. He looked pretty fierce, his dramatic looking eyes making him look like a jaguar about to strike. 

“So, baby, I’m not a good lover? I’m not giving you what you need?” 

“No, you’re good, you’re perfect—“ 

“But you talk about me—about us—with those guys? I’ve never heard of Tommy or Ronnie before. New _friends_ , are they? I guess that’s the pretty blond that Cassidy saw you making out with the other night.” 

“We didn’t make out. Nothing—“ Kris stared up at him, shaking his head. “I swear, Adam, Tommy really is just a new friend. Tommy is straight – well, he’s bi, but he’s been dating his girlfriend Roni for like ever – but that’s not the point, the point is, I’d never cheat on you.” 

Adam stared at him for a long time, his lips pursed in a thin line. Kris desperately wanted Adam to believe him. 

“That night that Cassidy’s talking about, we were a little drunk, okay, but we were waiting for Tommy’s girlfriend to bring the car. He got a little affectionate, but we’re not like that. We’re just friends, I promise. I’d never cheat. Honestly, I don’t think Tommy would ever cheat on Roni either. I’d never do anything to hurt you like that,” he said, looking into Adam’s eyes. “I would’ve told you that that morning but I was so hung over and…it’s not what you’re thinking.” 

He watched as Adam processed that. He saw some of the tension move off of Adam’s face. 

“You know, I believe you because I know you,” he relented, somewhat, but he still glared at Kris. “However, you talking about our sex life with people behind my back—“ 

“Wait. Hold up. Behind _your_ back?” He said, incredulously. 

Adam scowled. “Yeah, I don’t appreciate being talked about and having our sex life turned into gossip—“ 

“I HEARD YOU! I heard what **you** said about me!” 

“What?” 

Kris slipped out from under one of Adam’s arms, putting distance between them. He crossed his arms and raised his chin, staring up at Adam. “I heard you talking about me and my lack of technique to your friends.” 

“I’ve never—“ 

“A few weeks ago, I came home late one night and you guys were sitting out by the pool. You said that you thought the blow jobs were sweet but that they weren’t anything to brag about,” he said, meeting Adam’s eyes. “You told Brad and Cassidy that I wasn’t any good at it and the three of you _laughed_ about me and—“ 

“Oh fuck,” Adam said, making a face. “You heard that.” 

“Yeah, I heard that,” Kris said, nodding. For the first time, Kris was kind of mad. He was mad at Adam for saying the things that he did to his friends. Every time Kris saw Brad and Cassidy, he had felt so stupid, knowing that they had made fun of him. But he had sucked it up and pretended like nothing was wrong; that he hadn’t understood the little looks that the three of them shared at Kris’s expense. “Thanks for telling your friends that I’m such a loser in bed. I really had a good time the last few weeks watching the three of you laugh at me in my face.” 

He watched as Adam winced and ran his hand through his black hair. “You weren’t supposed to hear that. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry, Kris.” 

Kris nodded and looked away. He could forgive that Adam didn’t mean it like that; that he was probably a little drunk and they were just being guys and talking shit. Kris totally understood that; was guilty of doing stupid things like that when he was with his friends, too. But what he couldn’t forget was that Adam hadn’t really tried to help him be better. 

“So that’s how I met Tommy.” 

Adam stared at him, frowning again. 

“After I heard you talking about me to Brad and Cassidy, I went to the Pleasure Palace and—“ 

“You went to a sex shop?” 

Kris shrugged, but nodded. “Tommy works there. That’s where I met him. He—he helped me find all the things I needed…to practice with.” 

“To practice with,” Adam said, throatily. 

“But I was…I didn’t know what to do,” he said, softly. “So Tommy said that he could help me.” 

“Fuck. I’m not going to like this—“ 

“I never did anything with him,” he said, defensively. “He introduced me to his girlfriend, Veronica. Tommy and Roni…um…they, um, showed me…things.” 

Adam took a step closer to him, his eyes narrowing. “What kind of _things_?” 

Kris swallowed. “Things I could do to practice and get better at doing.” 

“Such as?” 

“They like to be watched so…they showed me what they liked doing to give me some ideas for what I could do to practice.” 

Adam stared at him for a long moment. “They _showed_ you.” 

“I went to their house and…they gave me, um, live demonstrations.” Kris waved his hand, trying to communicate what he meant by “live demonstrations.” 

“They _fucked_ in front of you? While you watched?” 

“It wasn’t like that! I mean, okay, yes, they did, but it wasn’t dirty or—or—or weird. Just…they’d explain things to me while they did it so I could go home and practice with my toys and try things on you—“ 

“Ohmyfuckinggod,” Adam hissed out, grabbing the back of Kris’s head and jerking him close, kissing him. “Tell me what they showed you.” 

Kris moaned as Adam’s hand slid down his back to curl around the bottom of his ass, squeezing tight. He kissed down Kris’s neck and sucked on his earlobe. “She—she showed me how to give a blow job. And—and—Adam—deep throat.” 

“Fuck,” Adam whispered into his ear, biting the side of his neck. 

He shivered, arms curled under Adam’s shoulders, clinging to his shirt. “And Tommy gave me some dildos so I could practice deep throating and fighting past my gag reflex.” 

“Dirty little boy…what else? Tell me.” 

“And they showed me how to rim.” Kris moaned when Adam’s hand moved to the front of his pants, squeezing his cock through his jeans. “And she did him with a dildo so I could see what it was like.” 

Adam grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, staring into his eyes. “Show me everything, Kristopher.” 

“It’s—it’s in my bedroom,” Kris whispered, licking his lips and gazing up at him. 

Instead of letting him go, Adam turned Kris around and held him close, walking him towards his bedroom. He finally let Kris go, giving him a slap to his ass, to shut the door. Kris walked to his bedside table and opened the drawer, looking inside at the three dildos, the new 12-pack box of condoms, and the big pump bottle of lube. He swallowed and took everything out, placing them on top of his bed. He looked over at Adam to see him staring at the various flesh colored dildos. Kris bit his lip, feeling exposed. Adam walked closer and reached down to pick up the biggest dildo, sliding it against his palm. 

He gave Kris a predatory smile, dragging the tip of the dildo against Kris’s cheek and tucking it under his chin, making Kris raise his face to look into Adam’s eyes. “Did you have fun playing with your toys?” 

“Yeah.” 

“This one is about my size,” Adam said, stroking the dildo along Kris’s neck, the silicone was cool against his heated skin. “It wasn’t easy to get it all the way down your throat, was it?” 

Kris shook his head and licked his lips. “It’s my favorite one now. I like to suck on it while I get myself off.” 

“Fuck. Who are you?” Adam murmured, dropping the dildo on the bed and cupping Kris’s face to kiss him again. He licked into Kris’s mouth and sucked on his tongue, pulling it between their lips. “Do you want to suck on the real thing, baby?” 

“Yes.” 

“Get on your knees.” 

Kris grinned, shyly. “I like it better on my back.” 

Adam stared at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. “You can deep throat on your back?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Get on the bed.” 

Kris got on the bed and wiggled into place, propped on his elbows as he watched Adam unzip his pants. He pulled the edges apart and pulled out his cock, already hard and a dark red, as he crawled over Kris. He shoved Kris down, his knees stretched by his neck. Kris ran his hands up Adam’s denim covered thighs, reaching up to wrap both of his hands around Adam’s cock, squeezing the hard flesh and feeling Adam shiver. 

Adam braced his hands down on the bed and leaned down, pulling up his shirt out of the way and then deciding to just take it off all together. Kris raised his head to capture the tip of Adam’s cock with his lips, tonguing the silky salty flesh until Adam moaned. 

“Fuck, Kristopher…” 

Kris grabbed hold of Adam’s waistband and pulled him all the way in, slow and steady, until he felt a sort of click at the back of his throat and popped him all the way down. He felt heavy and hot over him, just a little hint of danger of giving Adam control in this position, a zing of excitement shooting down his belly and into his cock. Adam threw his head back and groaned loudly, trembling as he tried to hold still. Kris moaned around his mouthful, tugging on Adam’s hips to let him know that he could take it, could take more, could take all of him. 

“Fuck. Fucking fuck,” Adam whispered, looking down, watching as his cock slipped all the way out of Kris’s mouth and then back all the way in, into his throat, balls on Kris’s chin. “Oh fuck yes, baby. Jesus, fucking…no one’s ever taken me this deep before.” 

Adam pulled his hips back and then gave a few short thrusts, catching on the roof of Kris’s mouth as he curled his tongue up to trace along the head and down to the root. 

He could taste Adam on his tongue, knew he was getting close. Adam fisted his hair again – at this rate, Kris was going to have a bald spot – and held his head down against the bed as he fucked into his mouth, careful, but going as deep as he wanted. Kris moaned, closing his eyes and just enjoying the weight and heat and scent of Adam. As much as he loved practicing on the dildo, it wasn’t the same, knowing that Adam was on top of him, controlled lust the only thing keeping him from seriously hurting Kris. 

Adam pulled out of Kris’s mouth, both of them panting, as they stared at each other. Adam traced his thumb along Kris’s lip, spit and pre-come all over the lower half of his face. 

“I’ve been so stupid,” Adam said, looking at him. “So stupid to think that you weren’t ready for more.” 

Kris gave him a crooked grin, waggling his eyebrows. “I can get three fingers inside of me now. I got the midsized dildo in a couple of nights ago. I came so hard.” 

He reached down to run his hand over his hard on under his jeans. 

Adam growled a little and practically ripped Kris’s clothes off, tossing them on the floor. He kicked off his boots and socks, jerked down his jeans, and fell on top of Kris, rubbing his naked body on Kris for absolutely wonderful skin-to-skin contact, holding him down, kissing him everywhere. He licked Kris’s nipples, biting them hard enough to make Kris moan, his hands holding Kris’s hips down to the bed as he licked across his belly, nose pressing against the soft sensitive skin of his groin as he pushed Kris’s leg to the side to lick and tease. 

Kris writhed on the bed, moaning crazily when Adam finally swallowed his cock into his hot, wet mouth, sucking so hard that it was pleasure-pain. He hissed and reached down to grab Adam’s hair, fingers crunching the hairspray out of it as he held on for the ride. Adam bobbed his head up and down and made throaty noises. He whimpered when Adam let go of him, sucking one of his balls into what felt like a cavern of heat, busy tongue tasting every part of his skin, bending Kris in half to get at his hole. He slid his tongue between his cheeks and swirled the tip around the hole as Kris dazedly grabbed onto the bedding, eyes wide and mouth parted, as Adam sank his long tongue inside of him. 

“Oh! Ohhhhhhh…” Kris jerked at the feel of Adam’s tongue, ticklish and erotic and so nasty. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Adam said, conversationally. “I’m going to fuck you until you come. And then I’m going to fuck you with your dildos and make you come again and again. And then I’m going to fuck you with my cock. And if you’re a good boy, I might fuck you with my cock while you deep throat your favorite dildo. You like that, Kristopher? Hmm? You want that?” 

“Oh God—“ 

Adam smirked at him. “Yeah, you’re ready for it, aren’t you? You’ve been ready for it.” 

Kris watched as he sucked in two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet, and watched Kris’s face as he sank both of them inside of Kris. 

“Ohhh…oh, God…” 

Adam went right for his prostate; Kris squealed and flung his body off the bed. 

He heard Adam chuckle just before he bent over Kris, sucking his cock back into his mouth. When he came, he cried out sharply and sat up, hands grabbing Adam’s upper arms. He felt like his eyes were bulging out of his head, so he squeezed them close tight, and fell back on the bed, dead weight with pleasure. 

Adam pulled off of him and Kris heard him curse, something ripping open, and the squelch of the lube pump. He was breathing hard and he turned his head, opening his eyes to see Adam fall down over him, thighs pushing his legs apart, a wet hand pulling Kris’s leg over Adam’s hip, opening him up. 

He felt the condom and lube covered tip against his opening and he moaned when Adam pushed inside of him, both of them breathless with it. It didn’t hurt, but Kris felt stretched, and a part of him fought against the thick and unfamiliar feel of Adam’s cock. He wriggled madly as Adam tried to hold him down, groaning as Kris clenched around the hardness. Adam grabbed his other leg and pushed his legs apart and up, holding him under the knees, letting Kris feel him as he slid all the way inside, pushing right into him, no holds barred. 

“Just—Adam—god—let me—“ Kris panted, trying to figure out how to get Adam to stop and keep going at the same time. 

“Fucking killing me, baby,” Adam moaned, using his weight to hold Kris down. “You keep doing that and I’m going to come before I even get to fuck you.” 

“Adam!” He whined, wiggling under Adam’s weight. 

“Stop moving,” Adam said, darkly. Kris bit his lip as Adam dropped his entire body over Kris, keeping him still. 

Kris panted, opening his eyes to see Adam staring at him. “I need…I want…” 

“I know,” Adam whispered, brushing his lips gently with his. “Stay still for me, baby. You’re so fucking tight, you feel like you’re choking my cock and I’m going to come if you don’t relax a little bit.” 

“Let go of my legs for a sec,” he said, whimpering. 

Adam moved his hands from under Kris’s knees, sliding them up his sides to curl under his back. Kris sighed and anchored his legs over Adam’s hips, willing his body to unclench around the heavy thickness inside. 

“Yes, that’s good, baby,” Adam crooned, kissing his ear. “I can feel you better now. I’m going to move a little, don’t clench up. Take deep breaths.” 

Kris nodded and started to breathe deeply, his attention moving to Adam’s mouth as he sucked on the side of his neck. He felt Adam pushed back on his hips and Kris moaned at the way that his muscles tugged along the slick condom. He hissed when Adam pushed back in; and let out a choked scream when Adam shifted and he slid right over his prostate. He clenched down hard, legs tightening around his hips, as Adam moved slowly in and out. 

“It didn’t feel like this,” Kris said, shifting his head on the bed. He hoped Adam understood what he was talking about because he didn’t have the energy – beyond feeling pleasure – to explain. 

“It’s never as good as the real thing,” Adam murmured, kissing Kris’s mouth as he gave a harder, longer thrust. 

Kris moaned into his mouth and arched into the thrust. “More, like that.” 

“Like this?” Adam said, doing it again, perfectly. 

“Yes. Oh god, yes, please.” 

Adam gave two perfect thrusts in a row. 

“Yes! Ohmygod!” 

Adam braced his elbows on the bed and kept up the same pace, going deeper and faster. Kris grabbed his shoulders and arched into each one, flexing his legs around Adam’s hips, digging his heels into the backs of Adam’s thighs for leverage. 

“Oh…shit…Adam!” 

And then Adam was gone. He pulled out and before Kris could figure out what he was doing, Adam had flipped him around on his belly, pushed his legs apart and pulled Kris back by his hips so that he was barely balanced on his spread knees. He gripped the sheets as Adam pushed into his again, his eyes flying open at the new feeling, so much deeper this way. So exactly right. 

“Ohmygod…ohmygod...” 

Adam curled up against his back, one hand fisting the bed, the other moving under Kris to curl around his cock, stroking him with every thrust. Kris closed his eyes and muffled the noises he was making – whimpering squeals of pleasure – as Adam fucked him, harder and deeper, hand stroking him right at the tip. 

Kris lurched up, his back slamming against Adam’s chest, and shook once, arms braced and trembling, coming harder than he had ever come. He didn’t know he was capable of feeling that kind of intensity; like his brain was wired for pleasure in the most primal way. He felt his body flopping against Adam, safe in the knowledge that Adam was holding him tight, as he clenched and throbbed around Adam’s cock, feeling every single thrust that Adam pushed in and pulled out, the sound of Adam’s deep groans and heady pants right against his ear, erotic and thrilling and hot. 

“Such a good boy,” Adam panted, nipping his shoulder. “So fucking good…fucking mine, aren’t you, Kristopher?” 

Kris moaned something that sounded like _yes, please, and always_. He was sure that Adam understood and approved. He moaned again when Adam let go of his cock, both of his hands holding on to Kris’s hips to keep him still while Adam fucked into him, fast and out of tempo, ragged and hard and rough. So rough. He moaned loudly, arching as he pushed in as deeply as he could go, pushing Kris down into the mattress with his full weight, until he started shuddering and then falling limp against his back. 

The only sound was their harsh breathing, the drum of his own heartbeat loud in his ears. He moaned when Adam twitched inside of him, fingers still holding on to Kris’s hips bruisingly hard. Kris couldn’t move; couldn’t even think about moving. Adam would have to do it if he wanted Kris to move. Kris was just going to lie there and enjoy this amazing feeling, his body encased in pleasure and endorphins and whatever else was in his system right now. 

He could feel Adam’s hold on him gentling. A couple of minutes later, he hissed in pain when Adam pulled his softening cock from inside of him, the gross aftermath of lube slipping out of him. His ass felt so weird. He knew, realistically, that there wasn’t a gaping hole, but it certainly felt that way. Kind of empty and loose. He squeezed his inner muscles and found everything working fine, though. 

Adam came back with a towel and wiped Kris down, pushing his cheeks apart to look at his hole, and wiped him clean back there, too. Kris was blushing when Adam turned him around to look at him. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Are you blushing? Seriously?” 

Kris punched his arm. “Shut up. You don’t get to make fun of my first time at this.” 

Adam stroked his head and kissed him. “We’re both going to remember this for the rest of our lives, baby.” 

He snorted and laughed at the ridiculously and romantic statement. He opened his eyes to see Adam gazing at him, his face open and happy and vulnerable. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

Kris smiled, stretching out his arms and legs. “Want some lasagna?” 

“My favorite.” Adam laughed, rubbing Kris’s belly. “I could eat. You need your energy for round two…” He kissed Kris’s cheek. “And round three…” He kissed Kris’s eyebrow. “And round four…” 

Kris giggled. “My butt is sore, man.” 

Adam gave him a sexy look. “Who says the next round is going to be for your butt?” 

Kris grinned, lifting his head to look down Adam’s back to his plump ass. “Yeah…I think I’m going to like round two.” 

*** 

Later, they brought the lasagna casserole into the bedroom with two forks, snuggled down on the bed, and got bread crumbs everywhere. Adam reached out with his thumb and wiped the sauce from Kris’s chin, laughing when he caught Adam’s thumb and sucked the sauce off. 

“Is there anything else you want to try?” Adam said, looking over at him. 

Kris licked his lips and smiled. “Bondage? But not like the scary kind.” 

“You want me to tie you up?” 

“You can spank me a little bit, too.” Kris chewed thoughtfully. “I think it’ll be fun to keep me right on the edge, not let me come, until I’m like really begging for it.” He smiled at the look on Adam’s face. “And then I want to do all of that to you, too.” 

Adam swallowed and stared at him. “Is that something you learned from Tommy and Roni?” 

“God no!” Kris said, chuckling. “Just…my fantasies. Besides, I’m still kind of learning the basics.” 

Adam ran his fingers over Kris’s hip. “Baby, you’ve advanced to the next level.” 

Kris was pleased and he preened while Adam giggled at him, but he was still kind of…well, not hurt, but sensitive. “Why…why did you say those things about me to Brad and Cassidy?” 

Adam made a face. “Baby, I can’t tell you how sorry I am for all of that.” 

“I know and I’m not mad about that anymore. I just…I mean, why didn’t you ever tell me?” He said, snagging another bite of lasagna with his fork. “I’d do anything for you, you know.” 

“I didn’t want to scare you off,” Adam said, softly. “I can get kind of intense and not a lot of guys like it when I get…” 

“Toppy?” Kris said, smiling at him. 

“I never should’ve said anything to them, but we were just talking and they were teasing me about dating you because you’d just come out and they knew what I’m into and…” Adam sighed, looking at him. “And I got defensive and…” He shook his head. “And I was a total asshole about my own insecurities.” 

Kris frowned slightly, chewing his food. “Insecurities. You? But you’re so…you never come off as being insecure.” 

“Then I’m a damn good actor,” he said, shrugging. “But yeah, I was scared that I’d do something to freak you out and that you’d dump me. So I didn’t push for more and then I started freaking out when you got so good at it. Like you were giving me a pity fuck before ditching me.” 

“That’s happened before?” 

“Yeah, a few times,” he said, falling back on the bed and looking at Kris. “You’ve only gotten a small look at what I’m like in bed.” 

Kris licked his lips and let his eyes drop to Adam’s cock. “Not that small.” 

Adam snorted and rolled his eyes, smacking Kris’s thigh with the palm of his hand. “Oh you.” 

“Roni was right; we’re both so stupid.” Kris groaned and dropped his fork in the casserole. “We should’ve had this talk like two months ago. It would’ve saved us both so much time and I would’ve gotten all the sex that I wanted.” 

“Hey,” Adam murmured, stroking his hand on Kris’s chest. “If I ever do anything that you don’t like, you’ll tell me, right? Tell me so I’d know. Just, don’t dump me without talking with me first.” 

Kris nodded. “You have to make the same promise, though.” 

“Okay. I promise.” 

He smiled. “Okay. I promise, too.” 

Adam propped his head on his hand and smiled. “Good.” He sighed and trailed his fingers down Kris’s arm. “How did I ever find you?” 

Kris didn’t have an answer; he was just glad that Adam had. He’d never met anyone quite like Adam – and being a bartender at a pretty hip West Hollywood club, Kris had seen his share of beautiful and sometimes famous people. But Adam just seemed to stand out and Kris never could figure out why; he was funny and smart and articulate. He cared about people. He loved music and acting and just being part of everything. Kris didn’t think he’d ever have a chance to get to know Adam, let alone date him and be in a relationship with him. He was working behind the bar the night when Adam and his beautiful friends came in to celebrate the last show for the musical “Wicked.” They were so happy, so full of life, that Kris felt like he was looking a small galaxy about to go supernova. What did he have that could ever catch Adam’s eye? 

But Adam had winked at him and then spent the rest of the night ignoring his friends and flirting with him until Kris finally ended up giving him his number. He never thought Adam would actually call him. But Adam had called and he had pursued Kris and Kris desperately wanted Adam to catch him. 

And now, with his messy hair and make up smeared all over his face, Kris thought he was still the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

“So…Kristopher…under that sweet and innocent exterior is a dirty, naughty voyeur, huh?” 

Kris giggled and blushed. “Yeah, I guess I like watching.” 

“I know a few places where we can go to so you can watch all you want. Private and discreet places where people like us can play,” Adam said, his eyes moving down Kris’s body. “Places where you can be watched, too, if that’s what you want.” 

He made a yearning sound, his cock stirring again. Adam picked up the casserole dish and placed it on the floor, then pushed Kris on his back, grabbing hold of his wrists and pinning him to the bed. He smiled, hot and dangerous and gorgeous, looking at Kris like he was everything he ever wanted. 

“Mmmm…baby…this is going to be so good.” 

Hours later, when Kris had regained a couple of brain cells, he agreed. 

***** 

**EPILOGUE**

“Why are you so nervous?” Kris said, smiling at Adam. 

Adam gave him a look. 

“They’re going to love you, I promise,” he said, reaching out to take Adam’s hand. He grinned, feeling how hard Adam was squeezing his hand back. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“Okay,” Adam whispered, putting a smile on his face when the door opened. 

“Hey, Kris,” Veronica said, moving forward to hug him. “I’m so glad you two could make it.” 

“Roni, this is Adam,” he said, pulling Adam into the house. “Adam, this is Roni.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Adam said, meaning it. 

Veronica chuckled and stepped forward to give him a warm hug. “We were wondering if Kris was ever going to bring you over.” 

“Kris! About time!” Tommy called, walking towards them with a wide smile on his face. He hugged Kris, too, and Kris laughed when he felt Adam’s hold on his hand tighten even more. 

“Tommy, this is Adam. Adam. Tommy.” 

They shook hands. Adam was blushing slightly while Tommy smirked at him. Kris and Veronica exchanged amused looks. He had a feeling that Adam and Tommy, once they got past the awkward stage, would end up becoming the best of friends. He could just imagine all the trouble the two of them would get into in the future. 

“Come on in, boys. Roni made her famous meatloaf special, so you both better be hungry,” Tommy said, closing the front door as Roni curled her arm through Adam’s, leading him into the house. 

“So I guess everything between you is good,” Tommy said, grinning meaningfully at him.

Kris laughed, nodding. “Yeah, couldn’t be better.” 

“Good. I’m happy for you both,” Tommy said, kindly. He wrapped his arm around Kris’s shoulder, taking him into the living room where Veronica and Adam were talking about the paintings on the walls. He clapped his hands, whooping a little bit, to get their attention. “So! Who’s up for a little game after dinner?” 

“What?” Kris said, his eyes widening. 

Veronica laughed, falling against Adam. 

Adam just stared at them, his eyes just as wide as Kris’s. “Um…excuse me?” 

Tommy snorted. “I meant Monopoly.” 

Kris laughed, bending over to brace his hands on his knees, and looked up to see the still horrified expression on Adam’s face. 

“What is so funny?” Adam said, confused. 

Kris giggled himself silly. 

Adam stared at him. “What?” 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by kradambomb at kradamadness: Kris is newly out. Adam is his first boyfriend. Their lovemaking is sweet but not fiery. One day, Kris overhears Adam laughing and talking to (Brad? Tommy? Terrence?) that the blowjobs are sweet but not quite up to par. (Maybe Adam kind of insults Kris but not in a deliberately mean way?) So now everytime he and Adam are doing it, Kris can't help but remember Adam's words which makes him choke on it which in turn makes the blow job even worse, much to his utter humiliation. So Kris goes out and "practices" (on other guys? on one guy? on a dildo?) until his technique can rival the best fluffer in the porn industry. Adam notices that Kris suddenly knows what he's doing and he flips his shit. I want jealous jealous Adam and hot, angry possessive sex! Errr... please?


End file.
